Lilly's gonna change
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Lilly smith going to Hogwarts for her sixth year, she is in love with the hottest guy, Harry Potter and is best friends with Hermione Granger, but events of the year will make her see that life is going to change.


72

Chapter 1  
Asking mother  
Lilly sat in her bedroom reading, she looked to the sky outside her bedroom window, and she loved the view of the woods and small pond of her back garden.  
This summer holiday seemed to be the hottest yet, but a nice breeze from her fan kept her cool.  
Looking over the rim of her book she noticed a white owl flying slowly towards her window, knowing straight away whose owl it was Lilly put her book down getting off her bed to open the window.  
Hedwig was a lovely white owl with amber eyes, she nipped Lilly's finger with affection, Hedwig sticking her leg out with a letter attached, and Lilly took it carefully and took a small bowl into the bathroom to get some water for Hedwig.  
Putting the bowl on her vanity table Hedwig drank happily, Lilly opened the envelope taking out the letter reading it over twice.  
_  
Dear Lilly  
I hope you are enjoying your holidays, as you possibly would have guessed I'm not.  
After what happened at the Department of mysteries I know I need you more than ever.  
Lilly I know that you don't live far, and you said at the end of term that I could meet your Mother.  
Anyway could I come over yours to get away from the Dursley's, there driving me crazy?  
You don't have to if you can't, but it would be nice cos we have been together for nearly two years, Love you always  
Harry  
P.s Hedwig loves delivering letters to you, she is waiting your reply._

Lilly opened a draw dropping some seeds on her bed, turning to her bedroom door Lilly ran out and down the stairs, seeing her mum sitting in her comfy armchair.  
She looked so much like her mum, same blue eyes with the speck of green, same full bottom lip and rosy cheeks.  
Lilly's dad died when she was only five, so it was just Lilly and her mum Paula in a three bedroom house.  
See Lilly Smith is a witch, she had been attending Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, it was going to be her sixth year at the start of term and she couldn't wait.  
Kneeling next to Paula's chair Lilly looked up to her mother's eyes smiling wide.  
Giving her daughter a knowing look Paula sat up straight, then rubbed her hands over her face sighing.  
See Lilly's mother on the other hand was a Muggle (Non magical person), so she felt proud that Lilly enjoyed being a witch.  
Paula also knew that Lilly wasn't aloud to use magic out of school, so she enjoyed having her home for the holidays.  
"What do you want dear?" Paula asked looking at how her lovely little girl was now growing into a young woman.  
"Well you remember how I told you about my boyfriend Harry, His aunt and uncle are really mean to him because his a wizard, so I was thinking could he come round for the day, you know for dinner, please?" Lilly pouted as she waited her mother's answer, she didn't have to wait long when she broke into a smile.  
"Yes he can come round tomorrow if he likes, I start work at eight in the evening, night shift at the hospital, he can spend the night but, I mean this Lillian Louise Smith, he has to sleep in the spare room." Lilly jumped up hugging her mother tight before kissing her cheek, she then ran back to her room where Hedwig was finishing the bird seed off.  
Taking out her quill and ink she thought of what to write, trying to keep her hand from shacking with excitement, finally figuring what to write she wrote down as neatly as possible.  
_  
Dearest Harry  
she said yes, if you like to come over tomorrow you can spend the night.  
You will have to sleep in the spared room but that's ok, turn up any time after eleven cos I get out of bed by ten but have to have a bath.  
Hope to see you then remember that I live at 59 Long Lane it's the street next to the newsagents.  
Well I can't wait to see you lots of love and kisses Lilly._

Lilly checked over her writing before placing it in a white envelope, tying it to Hedwig, Lilly gave the owl one more stroke before letting her fly away to privet drive that was only a five minute walk from her house.  
Lilly was well aware that tomorrow was in fact Harry's sixteenth birthday, and she was planning a day he will never forget.

Chapter 2  
Birthday wishing  
Waking up by her alarm Lilly grabbed some cloths, running a bath she thought of the fun she was going to have that day.  
Remembering what happened last term Lilly shuddered, Harry found out a prophecy about him and Voldermort, it made her heart break just the though of bad things to come for Harry.  
Lord Voldermort's followers also known as death eaters, had a spy in the school who kidnapped Harry on his forth year.  
No one saw it coming and the dark lord roused that night, no one believed him except those close to him.  
Last year Umbrige came to Hogwarts and made Harry write with his own blood not to tell lies, leaving a horrid scar.  
Drying her hair closing her eyes trying to block out the memories, every thing was not the same, and it made Lilly want to cry.  
The most of the holiday Hermione spent a weekend round Lilly's, they went shopping but only spent it putting clues together to find out how it's gonna end.  
Standing in her bedroom after applying some lip balm, Lilly looked out her window, looking at a beautiful sun and smiled.  
Hearing the door bell ring Lilly already heard her mum opening the door, picking up a present off her bed Lilly ran out her bedroom to see Harry waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.  
Harry smiled looking at his wonderful girlfriend, her long black hair was neatly brushed straight, and her blue eyes with that little splash of green that made him feel warm inside.  
Lilly put the present down on the hall way table pulling Harry into a tight embrace, feeling his warm breath on her skin, she gave him a quick kiss.  
"Oh mum this is Harry, Harry this is my mum." Lilly lead Harry into the lounge where her mother was sitting.  
"You're the boy that's got my daughter all in a hype?" Paula smiled looking at Harry carefully, and then giving him a quick hug, and then looked to Lilly with an approving nod.  
Paula then walked out the lounge to the kitchen, shouting out if they would like a drink, Lilly shouted no taking Harry's hand taking him and the present out into the medium size garden.  
Unlike the Dursley's Lilly's garden was not over tended and was quite wild, there were trees and a pond with five fish swimming happily.  
"Happy birthday," Lilly smiled giving Harry his present, he looked to the neatly wrapped parcel, opening it very slowly he saw a home made frame with a wizard picture of himself and Lilly that was taken when they were at Hogsmeade last year.  
Harry put a hand to her face rubbing her cheek with his thumb, feeling the warmth or her skin under his hand.  
"I love you so much!" he whispered gently before kissing her softly, feeling her tongue slowly parting his mouth building up the passion in the kiss.  
Pulling apart they walked back into the house seeing Lilly's mum at the kitchen door, she was wearing her work uniform she smiled at the young couple.  
"A nurse phoned in sick so I am covering, so you two are home alone, be good." Paula gave Lilly a stern look, Lilly laughed as she walked to the front door with her.  
"Mum what time are you finishing?" She asked looking to the clock in the hall, her mother smiled taking her car keys out.  
"Same time as if I was working tonight, so about four in the morning, so no monkey business." Letting out a small laugh Lilly watched her back out the drive and leave for a fifteen hour shift, Lilly wasn't poor they were getting by very well.  
Having planned the day already Lilly took Harry to show him her bedroom, it was a warm peach colour, her bed in the corner of the room next to the door, and her vanity table with makeup and a big mirror, her neat room looked warm and inviting unlike his room that was just plain like a jail cell.  
Sitting on her bed Harry felt a warm grin across his face, Lilly felt like spending the rest of the day in his arms pulling him into a tender kiss, feeling his arms around her pulling her into a more passionate kiss.  
Interrupted by the phone Lilly jumped up answering the cordless one in her room, Harry sat there listening to her talk to the person on the other end.  
Lilly hung up the phone then looked to the clock on her bed side table, then took a small bag from her vanity table.  
"That was Hermione we are meeting up at London station." Lilly looked at the shocked look on his face.  
"Lilly you know I don't have any money!" All Lilly did was laugh at him as she walked down the stairs taking their coats, putting her front door keys into her bag then opened the front door.  
"Harry if it makes you feel any better Hermione is paying for Ron too." Harry stopped in his track as he shot a look to Lilly that made her laugh even harder.  
"Hermione and I are going to take you to Chesinton world of adventures, our treat." Harry felt a warm happy sensation rising in his chest, for the first time he was spending his birthday with the people he cares about.  
Getting to the train station Lilly paid for there tickets walking to their platform waiting for the train, Harry slipped his hand in hers.  
Harry couldn't think of a day where he could love some one else as much as he loved her.  
Getting on the train the journey seemed like a blur, Lilly rested her head on Harry's shoulder talking about what would happen next term, he also told her about his letter from Dumbledore.  
Pulling into London station Lilly took Harry's hand running to the meeting place, they were fifteen minutes late.  
"Sorry Hermione bus was late." Lilly hugged her Friend as Harry smiled to a very fascinated Ron.  
Lilly looked to see that Ron was staring at the train time table, it wasn't too hard to believe that all of this was new to him. Hermione smiled at how innocent he was in the Muggle world.  
After finding their time for their train they left for the platform, Hermione and Lilly huddled into a corner counting all the money they saved for that day, Harry stomach was swimming with guilt for not being able to help pay for the trip.  
Getting on the train Harry felt the excitement of what was to come, Hermione had made some sandwiches which Ron couldn't wait to tuck into it.  
"So your parents are letting Ron stay round yours then?" Lilly asked, Hermione blushed thinking about something, and then explained that her parents were out of town at some dentist convention.  
Pulling into Chesinton train station Lilly and Hermione lead the way to the park, Harry couldn't help but smile to himself, it didn't feel real to him like a dream he would wake up from any minute.  
Lilly felt a sense of pride walking around the park, to the Muggle world they were just four normal teenagers enjoying a day out, so for one whole day Harry could just be any other boy make the most of his birthday.  
Hermione appointed herself the map holder, picking the best ways to get round the park and the others didn't object to this.  
"I was thinking we could go on the bubble works, and then we could go on the vampire ride." Hermione suggested, Ron had a look of horror on his face.  
"I don't want to go on a ride with vampires." He whimpered Lilly and Harry let out a burst of laughter.  
"Ronald for Christ sake it's a roller coaster, there isn't really vampires on it, it's just its name, see there it is." Hermione pointed out as the big ride went by, Ron looking like a ghost watching it in pure fear.  
Ron enjoyed the bubble works shacking the water out his hair, Hermione placed her hand in his walking towards the vampire ride.  
Waiting in line Lilly couldn't wait to get on the ride, she had Harry's arm around her moving slowly down the line.  
"I don't think this is a good idea, maybe we should go on the safe ride, the bubble works was fun lets stay on that all day." Ron said felling his stomach doing little flips, he didn't think he would live on this ride how can it go that fast without crashing, no magic barriers to stop it from going all wrong, in Ron's mind Hermione, Lilly and Harry were leading him to his untimely death.  
"Ronald would you please sit still?" Hermione felt embarrasses as Ron sat in his seat shacking all over looking more scared than the little girl in front of them.  
Harry couldn't wait for the ride to start, he always overhears Dudley talking about the ride, but then he had never been to a theme park before now and was feeling more and more ecstatic about this ride.  
The ride was totally fun Harry felt like his heart was in his throat and he could help but want to line up to go on it again.  
"That was bloody brilliant, I can't wait to tell Fred and George about this, can we go on this again?" Ron said Hermione rubbing her arm that showed little nail marks.  
"Well next time you can sit next to Harry and mutilate his arm." Hermione said walking to the counter to pay for there photos of them enjoying the ride.  
After some lunch the gang had more fun, the park started to close but Ron didn't want to leave instead he wanted to go on the rides all over again.  
Going their separate ways Lilly and Harry made their way to Lilly house, they felt like ordering some pizza and watching a good film.  
Harry got a good look at the lounge feeling more at home here than at the Dursley's, this lounge was spacious with neat piles of magazines.  
Lilly phoned for the pizza and was told it would be half an hour until it arrived, Harry watched Lilly looking through the DVDs, admiring how she kneeling in front of a small pile of DVDs he watched her put a stray hair behind her ear using one hand to rub the back or her neck.  
Getting out his seat Harry kneeled behind be hind her rubbing her shoulders, Lilly let out a small sigh enjoying Harry's hands lightly moving under her chin, kissing the side of her neck running his hands down her arms holding her hands.  
"Mmm Harry what would you like to watch?" Harry looked to the DVDs picking up one titled The Amityville horror.  
"This one looks nice, have you watched it already?" Harry asked getting to his feet helping Lilly up too, felling a strong erg to kiss her more.  
Lilly looked to the DVD then to Harry, this was her mothers film Lilly knew that it made her mum very jumpy.  
"No I haven't seen it, we can sit with the lights out and see who gets scared first." Harry saw a shimmer of mischief in her eye.  
Paying for the pizza and placing it on a coffee table in front of the three seated sofa, cuddling up close to each other, the lights down low eating slowly as the film started.  
When the film ended pizza box empty Lilly smiled feeling Harry's lips gently brush hers, she pulled him into a more intense kissing saddling on his lap.  
Harry felt his finger weaving into her long main, pulling her closer to him wanting to show her how much he loved her.  
Lilly could feel the hunger for Harry wanting to be with him, and she knew deep inside he wanted to, too.

Chapter 3  
Meeting the Dursley's  
Waking up the next morning Lilly went to the spare room to see Harry sitting up in bed looking out the window, the view was of the front garden smiling to himself she sat on the edge of the bed admiring him.  
"I can't wait to start school, Dumbledore is picking me up from the Dursley's to take me to Ron's." Lilly looked to her hands then to Harry, kissing him softly on the cheek.  
"When is he picking you up then?" Lilly asked feeling Harry taking her hand giving it a small squeeze.  
"Tomorrow night, I can't wait then, when we start school we can see who the new defence against the dark arts teacher would be." Lilly felt it was funny she never had a DADA teacher for longer than a year still her favourite one was Professor Lupin.  
"I was wondering would you like some breakie before you go home." Lilly asked letting Harry get out of bed, he was in a plain pair of boxers showing off his body, even though he was quiet slim his was looking more like a man every day.  
Kissing her all Harry wanted to do was throw her on the bed and make sweet love to her, but he didn't think that would go to well with her mother.  
Now Lilly felt even happier putting a plate of bacon eggs and toast in front of Harry, before eating her own she heard her mum stirring in her sleep.  
"I was thinking of walking home with you, I really wanna meet this freaky family." Harry felt a small spark of fear run through him, he knew they didn't approve of magic and would hate him bringing his girlfriend who was a witch.  
"Are you sure they won't be nice to you, and I don't want them to hurt you." Lilly let out a small laugh, she wasn't scared of them because she wanted to see how bad they are.  
Walking to Harry's Lilly felt his hand gripping hers, she knew that Harry didn't want to start a fight because they can't except that they could do magic, and that they considered their own nephew a freak that they have to live with.  
Harry turned the key in the lock, giving Lilly a worried look before she kissed him softly placing a hand to his cheek.  
Lilly never meet anyone more uptight as the Dursley's the house looked like those pictures you see in ideal home magazines, it freaked her out how over tidy the place was.  
Walking in the kitchen behind Harry, she heard a deep booming voice coming from a very large man with dirty blonde hair with stray grey and a moustache.  
"Who the ruddying hell is she?" He shouted at Harry, Lilly felt his grip tighten around her hand.  
"Harry how dare you bring a stranger to our house." A skinny woman, looking the complete opposite of her husband.  
Lilly felt like she was some kind of alien to this family, Harry was right when he said they were evil, most people would at least pretend to be nice, but the Dursley's were just right out there with their feelings towards her.  
"Hi I'm Lilly Smith, you have a lovely home." even though they didn't deserve it, she tried to be pleasant to them.  
"So you go to that freak show school with him." Mr Dursley said looking at Lilly like she was an animal in a zoo, Lilly ignored this nodding slowly, and Harry put an arm around her waist pulling her close to him.  
What seemed like forever Harry took Lilly into the garden, it was just as neat as the house, with flower beds and a freshly mowed lawn.  
"I can't wait for the day I can leave all this behind me." Harry stated sitting on a bench in the garden with Lilly next to him placing her head on his shoulder.  
"I didn't think that people could be so cruel, it so rude making you feel so alone here." Lilly leaned up giving him a sweet kiss, which was interrupted by a gigantic boy, he looked just like a younger version of Harry's uncle.  
"So what kind of freaky magic did you have to do to have her as your girlfriend Harry?" Dudley asked, Lilly blushed but Harry stood up to his full height giving him a look of pure rage.  
"No but then I'm not the one who scares girls into going out with me." Harry spat at him feeling uncomfortable, Lilly stepped in-between Harry and Dudley.  
"Well at least my girlfriend isn't flat chested, and doesn't look like my mum."  
Dudley's words shock Lilly up inside, she had seen pictures of Lily Potter and the only thing that they had in common was their names, and even then they weren't spelt the same way.  
"How dare you, you stupid pig face wanker." Harry shouted at his cousin, it was the last thing he wanted to hear from anyone.  
"Hit a sore spot hu, well then again your both virgins, saving it for the wedding?" Lilly blushed even more now, in fact her and Harry slept together when they were only fourteen years old, but they never done it after that because they didn't want to get into trouble, and now they were old enough they enjoyed being close to each other.  
"That is none of your business." Lilly felt the words leave her mouth with out even thinking them over, Dudley looked shocked that she even had a voice.  
"She can speak, and I can tell you, my girlfriend is so much better looking than you." Lilly now looking behind Dudley she saw a very equally big girl, covered with so much make up you couldn't tell if that was her real face, wearing a tight vest top in which her chest was falling out all over the place, manky tracksuit bottoms with burn marks in the knees.  
"Dudley I though we were going to the cinema, I really want to see the new horror movie that's out." She shouted over to him, Dudley giving Harry one last dirty look before walking in the house with his girlfriend.  
Moments later Mr Dursley comes out into the garden looking to Harry then Lilly, he looked very stern before speaking at Harry.  
"Petunia and I are taking Dudley to town, and then shopping, don't blow up the house."  
Ending his words he left, Harry took Lilly through the house after they left taking her up to his Room, Feeding Hedwig Lilly looked to Harry's small room, it was cold with a lonely feel to it, Harry's bed was in the corner next to the wall and a desk with his homework spread out.  
Leaving Harry was the hardest thing to do, she didn't want to leave him with those people, but it was only for a little while he soon would be leaving to go the Weasley's house.

Chapter 4  
Seeing how bad it really is  
It wasn't long before she got a letter from Harry and Ron asking if she would like to go to Diagon Ally to buy her school stuff, she got her school letter the day before and couldn't wait to buy her new school supplies.  
She was to meet the Weasley's Hermione and Harry at the leaky caldron at half past twelve Saturday afternoon.  
Saturday came really slow, but when she woke up she showered and dressed, leaving with her mum who dropped her off at the pub on her way to work.  
"I had Molly phone me and she said you can stay with them until you get the train to school, so be good." Paula smiled to her daughter putting her trunk in the car with some casual cloths.  
Driving seemed to take forever and when they arrived Lilly kissed her mum goodbye, the next time she would see her was Christmas holidays.  
Walking into the pub seemed odd, the place was empty and an eerie feeling swept trough her like someone had just died.  
Looking at a corner table she saw a group of red hair a bushy brunette and a messy black haired boy next to a huge man taking up half the table to himself, knowing who they were she walked to them smiling, Mrs Weasley smiled taking Lilly trunk asking the bar man to look after it while they were shopping.  
It seemed strange shopping in Diagon Ally people sticking close together, Lilly was happy that Hagrid was with them, being so big he was a lovely person to be around.  
Hagrid hinted to spilt up making shopping quicker, Mrs Weasley didn't really want to but took Ginny to Flourist and Blott's, Hagrid took Harry, Lilly, Hermione and Ron to Madam Malkin's.  
Lilly felt a cold sweat break through her grabbing Harry's arm, standing on a stool Draco Malfoy was getting measured for his school Robes.  
It wasn't long ago Malfoy was expelled for kidnapping Lilly and torturing her, But Lucius Malfoy told the court his son couldn't possible hurt her, he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Harry felt Lilly's nails digging in his arms holding her breath, Hermione asked if they could come back later but Hagrid didn't need to be asked as he ushered them out the shop.  
"I still can't believe the school governors overruled Dumbledore, and let him back in, that's so unfair." Ron spat remembering what happened the night they found Lilly.  
Harry couldn't help but feel his rage building up in him, the day Malfoy came back to Hogwarts he gloated about how innocent he was and only tried to help her.  
When the shopping was done they left in the ministry cars, Lilly felt better she enjoyed going in Fred and George's joke shop but Harry Hermione and Ron disappeared to follow Malfoy, she didn't want to go so she had a nice long talk with the notarise Weasley twins.  
Lilly had never been to the Burrow before but she loved the house, she was to share a room with Ginny and Hermione, being in the DA (Dumbledore's army) brought the three girls close together.  
Sitting on the floor Lilly was folding her school robes, Hermione and Ginny joking and laughing like typical teenage girls.  
"I have been writing to Dean all summer, I can't wait to see him." Ginny said looking to the ceiling in a day dream, Hermione let out a fit of giggles throwing a pillow at her, it missed and hit Lilly in the face, making Lilly throw it back at her.  
"Well at least his parents are not like the Dursley's." Lilly stated as she closed her trunk, standing up brushing her skirt down.  
"Are they that bad, cos I heard that they were really mean to you?" Ginny said putting an arm around Lilly.  
Putting a hand through her hair Lilly sighed before answering Ginny, she just couldn't believe that a family could be that mean.  
"Yeah but then again I try not to think about it, it just makes me upset." Lilly looked to the door hearing a small tapping.  
"Come in!" shouted Ginny, the door opened with Ron and Harry entering the medium size room.  
Sitting in a circle Harry next to Lilly Hermione next to Ron and Ginny sitting on a bean bag, the topic of conversation was what Harry did with Dumbledore when he pick him up from the Dursley's, Lilly felt like she couldn't wait to meet Slughorn.  
The week seemed to go by super fast, and it didn't seem to long until they were getting into the ministry cars going to kings cross station, with the guards surrounding them Lilly felt like it was hard for them not to be notice by the Muggle's.  
But they made it on platform nine and three quarters, getting on the train Lilly and Harry sat in a compartment with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, Ginny ran off to meet her boyfriend Dean she hadn't seen him all summer.  
Looking over to Neville giving him a smile, he seemed glowing telling Harry how proud his gran was of him, Luna and Lilly were too into their own gossip, Neville gave Lilly some back copies of the Daily Prophet, sitting reading about how Harry has been labelled 'the chosen one' which she couldn't help but laugh.  
Hermione stuck her head into the compartment looking to see who was in it, she then called Ron as he followed her into the compartment with her.  
"So how was your first prefect meeting Hermione?" Lilly asked as Hermione sat down next to Neville, Harry looked to see the compartment door open a third year girl looked out of breath.  
"I am to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P Potter." She handed the letters to them and walked away, Lilly looked over Harry shoulder.  
"Well do you wanna go then?" Neville asked Harry closing his letter, Harry nodded as they walked out the compartment together.  
Lilly talked to Hermione and Luna about school she noticed the time and even though Neville returned Harry was still gone, Neville explained how Harry was following Zabini back to the Slytherin compartment, this statement made Lilly feel a shot of fear go through her.  
The train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station and there still was no sign of Harry, she wanted to investigate more but Hermione told her he probable got off the train because she couldn't find him anywhere.  
Lilly travelled to Hogwarts with out Harry, but all the way there she couldn't help but feel that something was seriously wrong.  
Sitting at the Griffindor's table after the sorting Lilly's suppositions was answered when Harry walked in the great hall with Snape, his cloths covered with blood as well as his face, Lilly couldn't help but feel scared.  
Harry walked down the table sitting with Lilly Hermione and Ron, giving Lilly a quick kiss to show he was ok, but she couldn't wait until the feast was over so she could know what happened to him.  
The worst speech was that professor Slughorn was the new potions master, which meant that Professor Snape got his wish to be DADA.  
Walking back to the common room Lilly Harry Ron and Hermione walked past a bunch of slytherin's pointing and joking about the state of Harry, but Harry just focused on Lilly her face looked white with the fear of losing him.  
"I'm ok, Lilly please don't worry." Harry said after explaining what happened between him and Malfoy, but Lilly just felt more upset that Harry would follow Zabini to spy on Malfoy just to see if his a Death Eater.  
"I do worry Harry he could have killed you, so please just drop the whole Malfoy thing please!" Lilly pleaded to him, but Harry tried to make her see things his way, but Lilly just walked to the girls dorm shortly followed by Hermione.  
Hermione wasn't ready for the sight she saw when entering the girls' dorm, Lilly was crying into her Pillow shacking violently.  
"Lilly please don't cry, Harry just feels that Malfoy is up to something, he didn't know that this would happen." Hermione tried to comfort her friend, Lilly just couldn't help but imagine the worst that could happen to him.  
"I know Hermione but I just don't like Harry looking for trouble I'm scared for him." Lilly said after calming down, she felt so tired that after talking to Hermione in whispers so Lavender and Parvati kept trying to listen in.

Chapter 5

Classes with class  
The next morning Harry waited for Lilly to walk her to breakfast, she gave him a weak smile before speaking slowly.  
"Harry I think I over reacted about last night, and I want to tell you I'm sorry." Harry pulled her into a tight embrace, deep inside she shouldn't be sorry for what he did.  
Sitting at the Gryffindor table McGonagall was giving the students their time tables for the year Lilly could take any N.E.W.Ts because her O.W.Ls were

Astronomy O  
Ancient runes: O  
Care of magical creatures: E  
Charms: O  
Defence against the dark arts: O  
Herbology: O  
History of magic: E  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O

Lilly had already made her mind up to train to be a healer, so she would be keeping all her old classes.  
"So you're keeping care of magical creatures?" Ron asked looking over her shoulder, Lilly looked shocked, but knew that Harry Ron and Hermione weren't over keen on that subject.  
Looking happy with her subjects Lilly looked at Harry's subject, she was disappointed that he wasn't taking potions with her, but Snape said that no one can take potions N.E.W.Ts unless the get an outstanding in their O.W.Ls.  
When Hermione got her time table she left straight away, Lilly wanted to wait until Harry got his time table to see what classes they have together.  
McGonagall told Harry and Ron they could take N.E.W.Ts in potions that made Lilly very happy, and the fact Harry and Lilly had free periods off together as well.  
Harry and Ron had a free period but Lilly had to run to Ancient runes, catching her breath she was just in time sitting next to Hermione.  
But Lilly was looking forward to DADA just to see how Snape teaches the class now he got his dream job, knowing she was the only one looking forward to it.  
Standing out side the class Lilly felt Harry's hand slip in hers kissing her quickly on the cheek so she would ignore Malfoy standing in line behind them, feeling herself get nervures with him close behind making fun of Harry as usual.  
Harry was telling Lilly about his Quidditch try outs and what he was going to do before Snape turned up.  
Snape did his usual entrance and made Harry feel like a dunce, telling them about all the stuff they would learn about, the practical lesson part was non verbal spells, they were paired off for one person to try and jinx the other by non verbal method and deflect them the same way.  
Harry and Ron teamed up together and Hermione was paired with Neville, but Lilly was paired with Pansy Parkinson who kept making fun of her.  
But when Snape tried to show Harry up in front of the entire class, which or course didn't work as Harry shouted a shield charm getting a detention on his first lesson.  
Walking to there next lesson Harry had Jack Sloper catch them up giving Harry a letter opening it up it said Harry had his first private lesson with Dumbledore, that was the same night as Snape's detention.  
Harry and Ron had to use second hand books in potions, but they didn't mind because it wasn't with Snape.  
Sitting on a table with Ron Harry and Hermione, Lilly saw four caldrons bubbling away talking through the potions, the first which Hermione was to point out as Veritaserum a potion that Umbrige used on Harry to try and make him confess where Sirius Black was and what Dumbledore was up to, and the Polyjuice potion which Harry told her about what happened in the second year, the Amortenia that was a powerful love potion with it's beautiful colour and to her it smelled like peach pie lavender and the smell that was always on Harry which is broom polish, last but not least, Slughorn was so impressed but didn't know her name, when she told him her name he assumed that she come from a wizard family, but he was even more happy when she said she was Muggle born.  
What Slughorn said next made Hermione blush and Lilly look bewildered, "oho 'one of my best friends is Muggle born and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend whom you spoke, Harry?"  
Harry said yes as Lilly looked to Hermione turning red, Lilly couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Harry thought so highly of Hermione and not her, but she push those feelings aside as Slughorn gives Gryffindor twenty points.  
The next potion Lilly shot her hand before Hermione could blink, feeling dedicated to give a good answer, cos the last potion was her favourite of all four.  
"It's Felix Felicis a potion that makes the person lucky in whatever they do, but if taken too many times can be highly dangerous making the wizard reckless and overconfident, it is also illegal to take this potion when competing in organised competitions … sporting events examinations and elections." Harry was shocked to hear how much she knew about this potion, but Slughorn had a massive grin on his face.  
"Yes you're very right … what is your name?" Lilly looked to her hands then to Harry,  
"Lilly Smith." She answered him, he seemed to think but the surname gave her away being Muggle born.  
"So Miss Granger have some competition, Lilly's are always very smart, just like a certain Lily Evens I had in my potions class, for a well informative answer another twenty point's for Gryffindor."  
Harry smiled giving Lilly a quick hug, "Well Harry you have a future Minister of magic here." Pointing to Lilly who seemed to enjoy the complement.  
"Well who ever could make the best draught of living death potion, will win a bottle of Felix Felicis, so take you advance potion making turn to page ten we have just over an hour which give you a descent shot, it is a bit advance for you but the best wins this." Slughorn explained holding up the small golden liquid in a tiny bottle.  
Lilly got to work with her potion even though she read this potion five times over, it seemed Harry was doing better than her.  
"How you doing that so quickly?" Lilly had to ask, Harry smiled pushing his copy of the book to her, she smiled doing the clockwise turn after every seventh counter clockwise and her potion was now getting lighter in colour, Hermione refused the advice insisting on going by the book, also giving Lilly and Ron dirty looks for not going by the set instructions.  
Harry won the prize and seemed eager to rub it in to Malfoy, as they walked out the class dropping their school stuff back at the common room making their way down to dinner, Lilly though the year was looking bright.

Chapter 6  
Halloween prank  
The event leading up to Halloween were hell for Lilly, she had more homework of her own she found it hard to help Harry.  
With a mass of school books on the table that Harry was using for rating names of people trying out, Lilly tried to watch Harry's Quidditch try outs.  
Then Harry talked about his two meeting with Dumbledore, Lilly enjoyed the Hogsmeade trip till the worst thing happened, Harry's chaser Katie Bell who had to be taken to St Mungo's after she touched a cursed necklace, no one knows how she got it and gave Dean took the place of chaser.  
Hermione even madder of Harry following the Half blood prince, but Lilly didn't like Harry go one about his Malfoy-is-a-death-eater speeches and so was Hermione and Ron.  
Gryffindor won the first quidditch match against Slytherin, which Lilly did find suspicious that Malfoy wasn't taking part.  
On Halloween Slughorn let them make any potion they like, in the spirit of Halloween so Lilly wanted to try and make a simple hair potion.  
Harry was flicking through his book for a new potion to try, Hermione was gonna prove that she was still a true potion maker.  
Lilly couldn't help but over hear the slytherin girls joking and all huddled around a caldron, making Lilly feel nervous.  
But she forgot all about it entering the great hall for the Halloween feast, she sat next to Harry smiling softly, Dumbledore made his festive speech and the plates filled with food, and everyone had a goblet of drink in front of them, or so Lilly though.  
Taking a sip of her drink Lilly's head felt strangely warm and a look of horror was spotted on every Gryffindor's faces, on the other hand the slytherin's were all laughing in amusement.  
Looking into her reflection on a goblet, her hair that was normally a dark black was now as red as Ron's, but why.  
"Lilly are you ok?" Ginny's voice came clear out of the mass of questions, Lilly looking more closer at the reflection of her hair, she now knew what the slytherin girls' were up to in potions, they made this happen to her all because Slughorn made references to Lilly being like Lily Potter, Harry's mother.  
Her eyes filled with tears, running out of the hall so Harry couldn't look at her like this, to her surprise Dumbledore was the one to follow her out the hall.  
"Lilly stop?" he shouted down the corridor making Lilly stop in her tracks, she turned on her hills walking back to him.  
"Why me, what did I ever do to deserve this?" Lilly whimpered wiping a tear away, she didn't know what to do.  
"Look we can get this fixed, I'm sure Slughorn can think of an antidote to it."   
Dumbledore didn't know how wrong he was, every teacher tried everything to rid Lilly of the red hair, but it just wouldn't bug.  
Lilly spent most of her lessons with a hat on coving up ever bit of her hair, but Snape made her take it off in DADA.  
"It shows you that you shouldn't drink anything that is placed in front of you Miss Smith." Snape said loud so the whole class could hear making Lilly look even more upset.  
With the red hair you could now easily mistake Lilly Smith for Lily Potter, Harry didn't think of it like that, but it didn't stop the slytherin's making jokes about it.  
Walking back to the common room after another meeting with Dumbledore Harry went to the prefect bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath, walking to the door her said the password, what he found made his heart sink.  
"Lilly what the hell are you doing?" He screamed seeing her with her head in a sink scrubbing violently, her face bright red as her hair.  
"I just want it gone, I can't take the jokes anymore, I had Pansy making stupid remarks of how having sex with my son is sick." Lilly flicked her hair back, she took a strand of her hair then screamed.  
Harry looked into the sink that was full of black hair dye, it's seemed that magic couldn't give Lilly her old hair colour back, she tried to do it the Muggle way.  
"I try and try Harry, it's not going away ever, and I understand if you can't be with a girl who looks like your mum." Lilly had tears falling down her cheeks.  
Harry wanted to laugh he knew Lilly wasn't his mum, and that he loved her no matter what.  
Pulling her into a tight embrace Harry kissed Lilly with ever ounce of love he had, noticing that all Lilly was wearing was a towel he took advantage of the privacy.  
Putting the muffle charm that he learned from the half blood prince on the room and locking charm, Harry ran a bath, when the pool size tub was fall he got undressed getting in with Lilly.  
After that night Lilly's hair wasn't bothering her and that was the antidote to the potion the slytherin girls' gave her.

Chapter 7  
A shock no one saw coming  
It seemed like every class now required the use of non verbal spells, Lilly was doing her best to teach Harry.  
"Just clear your mind and focus on that one spell." Lilly said rubbing her head, taking her wand she thought of a simple summoning spell making a quill fly into her hand.  
Harry spent a good hour trying, giving a final scream of frustration, and then chucked his wand onto the table.  
"I give up!" Harry shouted Lilly shock her head giving him a reassuring hug before kissing him good night.  
After trying to avoid going to Slughorn's parties Harry was very busy too quidditch captain was very demanding as well as the Daily Prophet reporting more and more people being accused of being death eaters.  
Sirius was keeping every one informed about what was going on in the order, Lilly was just looking forward to a normal Christmas with her mum.  
Because of her lack of living relatives Lilly and her mum go to a restaurant ever Christmas, it was fun because she has a glass of wine and has a good time with her mum a girly Christmas.  
It was getting near the beginning of December and every one was sitting at the Gryffindor table, mostly talking about what they were doing on Christmas, Harry was going to spend it with the Weasley's and Hermione was going home to her family.  
The table was a buzz with events and Lilly couldn't wait for the next Hogsmeade trip, she was going to buy her mum some sweets from Honeydukes and a lovely mood ring.  
Thinking about was a lovely day to go to Hogsmeade, she just finished her Charms essay and Care of magical creatures.  
Hagrid was upset for the first few weeks when he found out Harry Ron and Hermione weren't taking his subject but was grateful that Lilly still was, she helped him in classes and help him organise his lesson plans for extra credit.  
Lilly felt more Happy when the post was arriving, seeing Hedwig deliver a letter from Sirius tell Harry he would also be spending Christmas with the Weasley's.  
So Harry was planning what to buy him, "why don't you buy him a dog collar" Lilly suggested with a mischief's grin.  
"Ha, ha Lilly, I was thinking something nicer than that." Harry said, "What about some nice dog treats." Ron added to the joke Hermione smacking him on the arm.  
A girl from Ravenclaw gave every one of them a gold incrusted invitation, it was from Slughorn inviting them all to a Christmas party, looking like there was no getting out they accepted giving the RSVP back to the Ravenclaw girl to give to Slughorn.  
Then an owl none of them recognised landed in front of Lilly, she took the official letter from the owl, and Harry could see from the seal that it was from the ministry of magic.  
Lilly couldn't feel anything reading the letter, it was like a Dementor had walked up and performed their deadly kiss on her.  
Hermione who was sitting next to her looked over Lilly's shoulder, reading the letter quickly to herself.  
"Oh, Lilly!" Hermione gasped, McGonagall noticed the commotion from her house table, she made her way to Lilly who now looked more and more like a statue.  
McGonagall took the letter off Lilly reading it fast to herself, Harry couldn't think what could be in that letter but Lilly wouldn't say a thing, she sat there her face drained of all colour.  
Dumbledore now making his was to the table he took Lilly's arm, she looked to him tears slowly swelling up in her eyes.  
"Lilly could you please come with me?" He said softly to her, she stood up but her legs buckled from underneath her causing her to fall in a hep on the cold stone floor.  
Snape now making his way to the table help lift Lilly of the floor, for the first time Harry saw Snape take points from his own house, a group of Slytherin girls' were laughing at Lilly being carried by Snape and Dumbledore out the great hall.  
Snape settled her down on a chair in Dumbledore's office, and then he looked to Dumbledore sighing to himself.  
"Should I get a potion for her, to calm her nerves?" Dumbledore gave an approving nod as Snape quickly left the office.  
Dumbledore handed Lilly a hanky, it wasn't long before Snape was back with a goblet of purple potion, and it smelled like her mums famous blueberry pie.  
Drinking it slowly Lilly didn't want it to be true but it was, and she looked to Dumbledore, any minute he was going to tell her it was a joke.  
"Can you let me talk to Miss Smith alone please Severus?" With that he nodded and left Lilly and Dumbledore alone.  
Taking the last of the potion Lilly felt warm again, putting the goblet back to the table Dumbledore now standing, was slowly stroking Fawkes his pet phoenix, and it flew off its perch settling on the back of Lilly's chair.  
She had never seen a more beautiful bird, Fawkes sang softly into her ear, Lilly felt a sudden calm in her mind like she was sailing away in a sea of peace.  
"Lilly I didn't want you to find out like that, I told the ministry I would tell you myself, and so it would be easier on you, but as usual they ignore me and give you a letter full of lies, you're a grown lady now and I feel you can handle the truth."  
Lilly looked to her hands she didn't know what to say, this was the last thing she ever though would happen to her, not now.  
Dumbledore continued as he pasted back and forth in front of Lilly, she could see he wasn't happy at all with the way she was told this life changing news, but he would be telling her the truth and she didn't think she could take it, but he was right she couldn't live in lies.  
"Lilly at a bridge near the hospital your mother works, death eaters were torturing Muggle's there, she was one of the people helping, unfortunately one death eater spotted her healing a person with a dislocated shoulder, placing her under the Cruciatus curse, not many Muggle's can handle it but your mother carried on trying to help that person, but being as demented as death eaters are they placed the Imperius curse, she wasn't strong enough to fight it off , and the death eater made her kill the person she was so desperate to save, then making her take her own life with out a care." Dumbledore was now standing in front of her with the letter in his fist looking more enraged.  
"So telling you her death was an accident, of her being in the wrong place at the wrong time, well it is an insult to you and her." Lilly could feel her tears stinging her face, she didn't even know that she was crying, she was going home for Christmas, she was going to be with her mother, now she is all alone in the world.  
"Sir, I have no where to go, my mother is my only family." Lilly's voice was horse, and it hurt to speak like a barb wire was tightening around her throat.  
Dumbledore was now taking out a quill writing quickly, looking up to Lilly, he gave her a hopeful smile, and then turned to Fawkes tying it to his leg watching him soar out the window.  
"I'm asking Mrs Weasley if she could take you for Christmas, I think you would be happier there, I have spoken to the ministry and they have aloud me to be your guardian until you come of age." He walked to a cupboard taking out what looked like a small bowl of silver liquid or gas, she looked to it then Dumbledore.  
"What's that?" she asked looking confused, he smiled more cheerfully now putting it in a box, then Dobby popped into the room smiling at Lilly.  
"Dobby is sad to hear Miss Smith news, how can Dobby make you feel better?" Lilly smiled at the house elf, but at this moment the only thing that would make her feel better is her mother and she was gone.  
"Dobby could you take this to the Gryffindor common room, and let Harry know that Lilly will be in the hospital wing." Dumbledore handed the box to Dobby and the small elf popped away leaving them alone again.  
"Lilly, Harry has most likely told you about my Pensieve, I have giving you one of your own." Lilly had Harry tell her of his adventures inside one but why was Dumbledore giving her one, would it been better to give it to him instead.  
"When the time is right Lilly you will know why I'm giving you this now, so with this I think I will take you to the hospital wing, by now Harry will be waiting for you there."

Chapter 8  
A friend in need  
Dumbledore was right, waiting at the hospital wing was Harry Ron and Hermione, Ron was holding Hermione who's eyes were red were she had no doubt been crying, Hermione spent a lot of time round Lilly's house and grown to love Paula.  
Dumbledore was met by Madam Pomfrey, "Dumbledore I have a bed and some potion from Severus, I think it would be better if she stay here for a day or so, when is the funeral?" Harry looked to Lilly her face still pale with red blotches around her eyes.  
"It would be after Christmas, and Lilly will be staying with the Grangers, Hermione you will be having time off with Lilly." Dumbledore now facing Hermione saying his goodbyes and left the hospital wing.  
Getting into a nightgown Lilly got into bed, Madam Pomfrey gave her a goblet of potion, turning to the rest giving then a strict look.  
"I don't want you asking her too many questions and upset her more, she's had a bad shock and needs rest." Saying that she walked back to her office shutting the door behind her.  
Hermione was the first to move, throwing her arms around Lilly letting out small sobs, Lilly cried silently, tears falling like a river into Hermione's bushy hair.  
"Oh, Lilly, I can't believe it, it's not fair." Harry and Ron looking in confusion, they still didn't know what was going on, Hermione refused to tell them what happened at breakfast, Harry respected that but he need to know.  
"Lilly what Happened?" Harry said as Hermione let her go wiping her eyes, Lilly sipped more of the potion, chocking back a sob she explained every thing, that Dumbledore told her, and that she could be spending Christmas with them.  
Harry felt like screaming, shouting that he would hunt down the death eater that done this, but it wouldn't change the fact that Lilly's mum was dead.  
"So Dumbledore is your legal Guardian, my mum will say yes to you staying for Christmas, I can bet you as soon she gets that letter she will be here in a heart beat wanting to take you home at once." Ron said knowing his mother very well, all Ron wanted to do is cheer Lilly up.  
"I … I'm sorry guys but, I just won't ever enjoy Christmas, I will never see her smile, hear her tell me off for not cleaning the dishes properly, grounding me for breaking curfew, I want my mum so much, but she's gone, it's not fair, I want it to not be true, Harry please say it's not true?" Harry pulled her into his arms she sobbed loudly into his shoulder, her body shacking violently, Harry wished he could make it not true, but there was no way to make that happen, he couldn't think of anything to say to make her pain leave her and live in him.  
Lilly pulled away drinking more potion the warm feeling spreading through her, and she stopped crying, looking to see now that Neville Luna Ginny and Dean were standing at the end of the bed, they all looked distressed as Lilly told them as well, Neville giving her a hug he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for your lose, but remember your never alone you have us, were your family as well." Lilly felt the first smile form on her face, Neville gave her a small kiss on the cheek, Ginny threw her arms around Lilly telling her that she will give up her pocket Money for the rest of her life so her mum can let Lilly live with them.  
Lilly was feeling better with every message of love from her Hogwarts family, Hagrid was the last to visit with fang at his hills.  
"Lilly, I know how yeh feel an I Brought something to cheer yeh up." Lilly knew that Hagrid's dad died when he was only thirteen, so when he flung his arms around her, it felt like he could kill her.  
"Hagrid, err she can't breath," Harry said tapping Hagrid in the back, jumping of her, Fang now jumping on the bed licking Lilly's face.  
Taking something out his pocket it was a silver locket in the shape of a heart, taking care not to break it Hagrid lightly placed it on the bed.  
"I though it looked pretty on you." Hagrid took Fang off the bed, Lilly looked to Hagrid in a way to say leave him there, and she enjoyed having the dog there.  
After talking for an hour Madam Pomfrey told everyone they need to leave so Lilly can get some sleep, but sleep was what feared her the most.  
Lilly was standing on the Bridge near the Hospital seeing the chaos around her, People being thrown from the bridge like they were rag dolls, Cruciatus curses being put on children scream in agony, and a pregnant woman being put under an Imperius curse chucking herself on her swollen belly over and over again tears falling from her eyes as she cried in pain.  
Then like an Angel in the dark Paula Smith running to the aid of a young boy holding his arm crying, running to his side Paula pulled at his arm trying to make it stable, then the death eater appeared pointing his wand at her mothers heart, "Crusio!" the cold voice shouted from under it's hood, Lilly gasped looking to see her mother twitching in pain, but she carried on helping the young boy.  
That boy didn't look much older than her about eighteen, then it happened Lilly started to run as the Imperius curse hit her mother.  
Screaming and protesting Lilly watched her mother slowly chock the boy she was saving, Lilly ran faster her heart pounding in her chest, but she wasn't getting any closer.  
The boys body went limp laying dead on the road, Paula jumped to her feet walking towards the side of the bridge, Lilly shouting as loud as she could but nothing stopped her mother.  
Lilly felt like she was running but she wasn't moving anywhere watching in horror as at last her only living blood relative jumped to her death.  
Falling to the ground Lilly cried looking to the hooded figure that made her mother kill herself, behind it two more death eaters joined and they all looked down on Lilly.  
"Why, why do you follow some one so cruel, why don't you stand against him?" Lilly felt burning tears running down her face, and then she would never forget, the hooded figures took them off.  
Harry stood in front holding his wand to Lilly's heart, the two that joined him were Hermione and Ron looking down at her each taking their wands out, pointing to Lilly.  
"You can not stop true evil." Ron stated "He will rise up and consume all." Hermione adding to Ron's statement, they begin to circle Lilly looking down on her keeping their wands pointed straight at her heart.  
"Lilly you need to accept that Voldemort is most powerful, and you will join him or die here and now by the once you betrayed." Harry's word cut through Lilly, making her feel herself trying to stand up but something was holding her down.  
"I can't, I won't!" Lilly then saw the three of them look at each other the to her, pointing wand direct to her heart she heard the last words.  
"Avada Kedavra"

Chapter 9  
Molly knows best  
Waking up drenched in sweat Lilly saw the blurred out line of Molly Weasley, rubbing her eyes she saw Madam Pomfrey with more potion.  
"Shh it's ok dear I'm here, shh it's going to be ok." Molly held Lilly close to her, Lilly felt herself calm down as the woman rocked her gently.  
"I told Dumbledore to let me give her a potion so she can have a dreamless sleep, but no he said she has to let it sink in." Madam Pomfrey said to what Lilly could see was talking to Arthur Weasley, who now was making him way to his wife.  
"Arthur she can't stay here, I don't care if I have to jinx every one who gets in my way, she need to be somewhere she can feel safe and loved." Molly looked to Lilly then her husband, Lilly couldn't help but feel that Ron was right about what his mum would say.  
"Molly it's up to Dumbledore, he is her legal guardian so we have to listen to him." Arthur then looked to Lilly smiling at her then sat the other side of her.  
"I had over heard someone at the ministry talking about what happened, and I told Molly that it will be a bit cramped but your always welcome at the Weasley's, that is if you want to?" Lilly looked to Molly who now was moping her eyes, then looked to see Dumbledore enter the hospital wing.  
"Albus please, Madam Pomfrey told me that Lilly was going to spend the next few day's here, I think it's best to take her home with us, there isn't long left until term ends and I think she could use some time to herself." Dumbledore smiled then looked to Lilly, "Would you like to leave with the Weasley's tonight?" still very tired Lilly nodded slowly, she looked to the Weasley's, Arthur looked to Molly who was smiling rubbing her hands together.  
"Is it ok if we go to the Gryffindor's common room to get Lilly's stuff, then we will leave?" Molly asked looking to Lilly, who now was getting out of bed putting on a dressing gown and slippers.  
"Can I come with you so I can say goodbye to everyone?" It was a simple question which Dumbledore nodded his head.  
"Poppy if you can give Molly some potion to take with her, and something for dreamless sleep, we don't want anymore nightmares?" Madam Pomfrey now left to get the potion, he then turned to Lilly, "You can take Molly and Arthur to the common room, and I hope you feel better soon." Lilly nodded with Mr and Mrs Weasley behind her.  
Walking through the corridors Lilly felt a little relief that she was gonna have some potion to make the dreams go away, she didn't know what it meant but all she was thinking was going back to sleep.  
"Sweetie would you like to say the password?" Molly asked when they met the fat lady, Lilly then remembered looking to the big portrait.  
"Angel wings" Lilly said the fat lady smiled, "don't worry my love is with you." Lilly smiled walking into the port hole.  
Sitting in the common room were Ron Harry and Hermione next to the fire talking quietly, Molly looking a little disappointed.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked looking to her son, then Harry who ran and hugged Lilly.  
Kissing him Lilly didn't care who was there, she just let herself go in his arms, and pulling away she smiled before speaking.  
"I'm gonna be going to the Burrow so I will see you soon." Harry smiled, Ron on the other hand looked too his mum.  
"Can we come too?" Molly then looked very annoyed at him, "Ron you still have class, Lilly is going to have some time to herself ok." Hermione gave her a quick hug as they left, taking one last look at Hogwarts Lilly smiled before they were gone.  
Walking into the kitchen Molly put the kettle on, Arthur said his goodnights and went to bed, and Lilly sat at the table watching Molly make some tea.  
"Thank you for having me" Lilly whispered as Molly put a cup of tea in front of her smiling sitting next to her.  
It was a while before one of them said anything, Molly just watched Lilly sip her tea, and Lilly's face was pale making her eyes look like ice.  
"Molly could I have some tea, Oh Lilly I thought you'd be in bed?" Lilly turned to see Sirius standing in the hall way looking better than ever, he sat next to Lilly while Molly got him some tea.  
"So how's school been?" Sirius smiled to Lilly, who was now staring into her tea cup, she couldn't cry anymore and her head was swimming with the day's events.  
Feeling Sirius hand brush against hers Lilly looked into his eyes, they showed so much concern for her and she knew deep inside she couldn't deny it anymore.  
"I'm not alone." She whispered to the table, Sirius placing a hand gently under her chin looking into her eyes, "No your never alone, you have us and we will always be here for you." Being pulled into a hug Lilly thought of things to look forward to, she remembered how she turns seventeen on the fifth of March just days after Ron's.  
"I'm just worried about where I'm going to live, my mum was all I had, now she's gone to be with the angels." Lilly looked to Sirius who pulled her into a warm hug.  
"Lilly I have spoken with Dumbledore and he told me that when school ends you can come live with us." Molly said putting a mug of tea in front of Sirius sitting down again.  
"If you don't mind, I don't want to be a burden." Lilly said pulling away from Sirius and drinking the last of her tea, Molly now let out a small laugh getting to her feet pouring out some potion for Lilly.  
"Your no burden at all, we all want you to get better, so take this and off to bed with you." Molly placing the glass in front of Lilly now smiling, she drank the potion feeling her eyes get heavy drifting into a peaceful sleep

Chapter 10  
Healing time  
Sitting up in bed Lilly took a good look around her, she was going to be sharing this room with Ginny, and she didn't mind at all.  
Lilly had been at the Burrow for a week, helping Molly with house work and going to Diagon Ally to do some work at the shop, Lilly was feeling better, but the memory still haunted her and she knew deep down that things were never gonna be the same.  
It wasn't going to be long until Harry and Ron were going to be back for Christmas, and she wanted buy them all presents.  
Walking down the stairs Lilly saw Molly and Arthur at the kitchen table, smiling up at her Lilly joined them.  
"Is it ok if I go to Diagon Ally so I can do some Christmas shopping, Fred and George will be with me?" Lilly looked hopeful as Molly looked deep in thought.  
"That sounds fine, what time they picking you up?" it seemed Molly knew she already made plans, and didn't want to do anything to upset her.  
Lilly smiling looked to the lovely married couple, it reminded her of pictures of her parents, and she didn't remember her father but knew that her mum was with him in heaven.  
"They said about eleven so any minute now," there was a pop and standing on the kitchen table was Fred and George, they seemed to find it funny how Molly went mad at them.  
"Get off the table." She screamed at them, they jumped off the table looking to Lilly, smiling at her they looked to their mother pouting.  
"Sorry mum, miss calculation, can we take her shopping?" Fred and George said together, Molly smiled nodding at them, she crossed the room taking a lovely Lilac robe from a rocking chair, handing it to Lilly she smiled.  
"It's very cold out so wrap up warm." Lilly felt Molly put the robes around her, it was nice and cosy, Taking both Fred and George's hands they Apparated out the kitchen to Diagon Ally.  
Lilly knew now to keep close to Fred and George, it seemed the only reason people went to Diagon Ally was for school supplies because the place was deserted.  
Lilly looked around the shops looking for Presents that every one would love.  
"I just don't know what to get Ron, please help me?" Lilly looked to the presents she got so far, Hermione a new quill made from a Peacock feather, Ginny a book on famous Female Quidditch players, molly a recorded with her all time favourite songs, then Arthur a rubrics cube, Fred and George a dummies guide for small businesses.  
But last but not least she got Harry a golden snitch with his name engraved on it.  
Lilly now walking into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, she had a vivid idea what to buy Ron.  
"So what you buying our dear little brother?" Fred asked as George checked how the store was running, Lilly looked to a box of confidences charms, so she took that and raw animal magnetism.  
"What you getting him them for?" George asked at the counter, Lilly let off a small laugh, she wish she could tell them but promised Hermione she would keep it to herself.  
Now was the time to head back to the Burrow, Lilly was dropped off Fred and George said there goodbyes before heading back to the shop to check the inventory.  
Lilly was looking forward to the next day as her and the Weasley's were going to pick Ron Ginny and Harry up from kings cross station, the though alone made Lilly accidentally burn her hand on a pot while cooking dinner.  
"Lilly I know your looking forward to seeing Harry, but pay attention." Molly said touching her hand with the tip of her wand, Lilly felt sudden warmth then it was healed.  
"I'm sorry, I just miss him so much." Lilly said checking on some veg that was slowly cooking, Molly was letting her cook dinner the Muggle way.  
After a lovely roast dinner Molly told Lilly to get to bed early, so they can leave to get to Kings Cross on time.  
Lilly knew that there was going to be a big group of Auror would be with them, so it gave Lilly some sense of security.  
That night Lilly didn't even take her potion, she was feeling so happy that day and felt it was no longer necessary.  
The bridge was there the chaos continued, it was like being in some form of hell she couldn't escape, and then she saw the whole nightmare of her mother's last minutes.  
It was like the last time nothing she could do could stop what had already been, it seemed some one was calling her, and she saw Sirius was at the other end of the bridge calling her, opening her eyes to see Sirius sitting next to her.  
"Why didn't you take your potion?" her asked softly seeing she was shacking, Lilly looked to see how Sirius looked worried about her so much.  
"I didn't think I needed it, I thought I was better, but it's the worst nightmare ever." Lilly wiped the sweat of her brow and looked out the window at a beautiful night sky, but only saw the cold alone feeling, snow slowly falling against the window.  
"Lilly what was it about?" Sirius was now looking how her eyes, they seemed to have a look of pain.  
Lilly told him the last dream she had of her mother's death, Sirius looking concern for her dream, then the part of the death eaters being Harry Ron and Hermione, she still couldn't think of a reason of why.  
"Have you told them this?" Lilly noticed how many questions he was asking, and looked into his eyes, feeling his Grey eyes burning into her blue ones.  
"No, I didn't have time too, it was just a dream." Sirius looked to the door before speaking again, it seemed like he was going to ask more questions, but he nodded at her leaving the room.

Chapter 11  
Picking up where she left off  
Lilly couldn't fall back to sleep after that, she sat in bed thinking about what her dreams could mean, why would they turn to the dark side, so she sat there in the dark room slowly the sun roes, bringing fresh light into the room, looking at an alarm clock she could see it was seven o'clock.  
Lilly grabbed some clothes taking them to the bathroom, taking a quick shower Lilly could hear Molly and Arthur wake up, getting dried and dressed Lilly walked to the kitchen, she saw Remus and Tonks standing in the kitchen looking to Lilly and sighed.  
Lilly also saw some auror's she didn't know so Sirius was in his dog form, that walked to Lilly nudging his head under hand, so she gave him a quick rub behind his ears.  
The car journey was quiet, Lilly looking out the window thinking of how she couldn't wait to see Harry and have him hold her, and she didn't think she could miss some one so much but she kept looking out the window living in her own day dream.  
Arriving at the station early Lilly wanted to run to platform nine and three quarters, she wanted to see the train arrive, but Molly told her that they should all stick together.  
Standing on the platform out side the barrier she waited, her hands sweaty and looking at the wall were Harry should appear soon, her mind filled with excitement.  
"Don't worry Lilly they shouldn't be long now." Remus could see how agitated she was waiting in the cold, Lilly's eyes widened, the black mess of hair was the first thing she saw, Lilly broke into a run jumping into Harry's arms kissing him passionately feeling his arms wrap around her waist lifting her off the ground.  
"Lilly I missed you so much!" Harry said between small kisses, looking into the eyes he missed Harry could tell she was feeling better than the last time he saw her, her face had it's colour back and she was smiling brighter than ever.  
"I missed you too, I just been doing a lot this week." Lilly smiled to Ron and Ginny who now both come through the barrier, they all made their way back to the cars.  
Reaching the Burrow the Auror's left them, Sirius now out of his dog form hugging Harry, they all settled in Ron's room, after a talk with Sirius, Harry joined them sitting next to Lilly as she told them what she been up to.  
"Well you should hear what's been going round school, Hermione went mental when some slytherin girl was going around saying you killed yourself." Ron said as Lilly gave a short laugh, what have given her reason to do that, but it looked like that wasn't the only rumour about her, Harry told her how a Hufflepuff girl said that Lilly was sent to St Mungo's for getting sent a cursed letter.  
But Lilly's favourite one was started by Malfoy, who was going around saying that her mother offed herself because Lilly was pregnant, Lilly found this rumour highly entertaining.  
"Wow me pregnant, Well Malfoy's very smart thinking that, not like anyone believed him!" Lilly looked to see that the rest of them were laughing.  
It felt nice being together the gang loved talking about what happened when she was gone, not much happened when she was gone, Harry was more suspicious of Malfoy, and Lilly just enjoyed listening to every one talk.  
Sitting at the Dinner table was a bit of a squeeze, but every thing tasted lovely talking about what things could be done the next day.  
That night Lilly and Ginny sat in bed, it was nice to share the room with someone, Molly gave Lilly more potion after what Sirius told her, Lilly didn't mind.  
"So you worked in Fred and George's shop, what was it like?" Ginny asked picking her favourite teddy bear, Lilly smiled putting her hair into pig tails.  
"Yeah it was good, I made top sales, mostly mother doing quick Christmas shopping, not very busy due to you know who being back." Lilly didn't feel like she could say Lord Voldermort's name after what happened to her mum.  
"Well I was thinking when this is all over, I want to work in Honeydukes, I love the sweets and can eat them all day, maybe get fat though." Lilly let out a small laugh, when was this all going to be over, it didn't matter she could lose every thing a day from now, a week, maybe a year but she didn't know and that what scared her the most, not knowing.  
"I want to get a little house, just somewhere I can live with Harry, and live together and sleep in on Sundays, just the two of us." Ginny giggled at this, but Lilly just smiled in her little fantasy of her and Harry kissing in bed reading the morning paper together with all this war far behind them.  
Feeling the sun shine through the window, Lilly woke up with Harry rocking her lightly, it was a pleasant sight to see him smiling at her, kissing her softly Lilly pulled him in the bed kissing him more passionately.  
"Harry, I know that no matter what troubles we go through, we will always be together, right." Harry smiled stroking her cheek tenderly, his eyes meeting hers he could feel his hands shacking.  
"Lilly, I went to Slughorn's party with Ginny, and Malfoy tried to crash it, Snape took him off and I over heard something about an unbreakable vow between Snape and Malfoy's mum and I know I'm on to something!" Lilly looked puzzled as Harry told her the events that took place, thinking hard, little puzzle pieces falling together.  
"So Snape wanted to assist Malfoy in something, He is up to something but what, I will help all I can Harry." Harry grinned wider finally someone believed him, and Lilly looked like she wanted to be the one catching him red handed.  
"Oh Lilly thank you so much," Harry now throwing his arms around Lilly kissing her more, they didn't here the fake cough and Aww's from the bedroom door, Ron and Ginny were standing in the door way, looking to see what took Harry so long to wake Lilly up.  
"I'm just popping upstairs to see if Lilly's awake, nice one Harry." Ron stated, Lilly turning a bright shade of pink, Harry crossing his legs on the bed and Ginny slapping Ron's arm.  
"Oh leave it Ron, I think it's sweet," Ginny said ushering them out the bedroom, so they could have more privacy.  
Harry now felt it was safe to stand, Lilly laughed knowing why he crossed his legs, something else was standing for attention.  
"I think we should go down for some breakfast, but first I need to get dressed." Harry smile turned in to a grin looking excited.  
About half an hour later Lilly and Harry emerged from the bedroom, everyone was outside in the snow playing, Fred and George Remus Tonks Mad Eye and Bill Ron's older brother were fighting a snow ball fight, Ron waved for Harry to join him, Lilly went to get some school work, sitting next to Molly with Quill and parchment writing more to her Ancient Runes.  
"Lilly it's the holidays, put the homework away and have some fun?" Ron shouted not seeing Fred lobbing a snowball at the side of his face, Lilly let out a laugh think what was Hermione doing right now, most likely the same as her catching up on school work.  
"I am having fun, I like my studying, and you should try it sometime." knitting several jumpers at once Molly nodding with her.  
Lilly finally putting her quill away she joined the rest of the snowball fight, it was nice just to muck about not worrying about school.  
"Ok that's enough, I think it's time to start decoration the house." Molly called to them all to come in, Ron and Harry hung up streamers and Lilly and Ginny dressing the Christmas tree laughing and joking.  
Christmas Eve came quick, the house even more cramped than ever, but everyone was happy feeling the excitement build up, Sitting in Ron's Room who was sharing with Harry Fred and George, they sat in a tight circle drinking some hot chocolate they joke about anything and everything, playing games, when Molly told Ginny and Lilly to go to bed they begged to let them stay together, after what seemed like forever Molly finally agreed.  
"Fine but Lilly don't forget to take your potion," Lilly sighed deep, how long was she going to have to take this stuff, she missed her dreaming, but it was a gamble in not taking it.  
Lying in Harry's bed Lilly watched the other talk Quidditch, because she didn't really get the sport she was Happy listening, Harry lightly stroking her hair, Ron standing on his bed imitating that he was riding a broom, Ginny had nagged Fred to bring her mattress into Ron's Room now squeezed in tight between Fred and George's beds.  
"Well I'm gonna get some sleep but first," Lilly lifting up her potion giving it a dirty look, before she could drink George summoning the potion from her.  
"George, I need that, or I will wake you all up with my screaming." Harry looked to George in a way to say give that back, all George did was laugh as Fred took something from his bag.  
"Are you willing to take place in a little experiment of ours?" Fred said waving a sapphire potion, Lilly looked to the bottle then to Harry, and Fred was now smiling as Lilly nodded looking amazed.  
"Ok what does it do?" Lilly asked taking the potion in her hand inspecting it from every angle, and then looked to the twins.  
"Well this is a potion for sweet dreams, where all your desires feel real in a dream," Fred stated, "basically it means no nightmares, invited it just for you." George finished smiling to Lilly, "Merry Christmas." Saying together giving a small yawn, "We tested it on ourselves first, and it was wicked, so go one sweet dreams." Taking the bottle in hand she drank slowly, it tasted like peppermints and lime, her eyes slowly drowning into a deep sleep.

Chapter 12  
Dream a little dream  
Lilly now standing in a garden full of wonderful and beautiful flowers, she could smell every one of them mixing into a loving scent surrounding her, she looked down to see she was wearing a red dress her hair up in lose curls.  
Now walking into the garden she saw her light, her reason to carry on, Harry wearing his quidditch robes, the scarlet and gold, his messy hair and the eyes of pure green.  
Lilly felt her breath being taken away, kissing in a way she never felt before, her heart beating fast, and she couldn't hold anything back from him it made perfect sense to be close to him.  
Now lying in a bed of clover and Lavender Lilly feeling herself giving into her lover, Feeling ever nerve in her body becoming part of him, kissing sweet and short between gasp for breath, Harry was her soul mate, linking together in a moment more than sex, but making a connection of pure bliss, their souls communicating in a language only they spoke.  
Never wanting to miss a thing by closing eyes a song filled the air, her feelings in every line.

Is this a dream if it is?  
Please don't wake me from this high,  
I've become comfortable numb,  
Until you opened up my eyes,  
To what it's like,  
When every things right,  
I can't believe.

"Lilly, I want you to remember I will always love you, just call my name and I will be here, I promise." the song continuing around them, Harry now holding Lilly's face.

You found me,  
When no one else was looking,  
How did you know?  
Just where I would be,  
You broke through,  
All of my confusion,  
The ups and the downs,  
And you still didn't leave,  
I guess that you saw,  
What nobody could see,  
You found me,  
You found me.

"Harry, you sure, you could find me, no matter the obstacles, you'll find me when lost, and bring me home, here?" Lilly spoke softly pointing to his chest where his heart is, kissing where her hand was.

So here we are,  
That's pretty far,  
When you think of where we've been,  
No going back,  
I'm fading out,  
All that has faded me within,  
You're by my side,  
Now every things fine,  
I can't believe.

Laying on his chest his heart beating fast, Harry running his fingers through her hair, reaching for her hand, entwines his fingers in hers.  
"Where ever you are, I am forever by your side, I could never lose something I'm so grateful I found." Eyes meeting Lilly know every thing he just said was true.

You found me,  
When no one else was looking,  
How did you know?  
Just where I would be,  
You broke through,  
All of my confusion,  
The ups and the downs,  
And you still didn't leave,  
I guess that you saw,  
What nobody could see,  
You found me,  
You found me.  
And I was hiding,  
Till you came alone,  
And showed me where I belong,  
You found me when no one else was looking,  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

Sitting in the garden, Lilly could feel the warm sun, it made her feel alive, cleaning her of all pain and worry, she had Harry, nothing would harm her, nothing would split their reunited souls.

You found me,  
When no one else was looking,  
How did you know?  
Just where I would be,  
You broke through,  
All of my confusion,  
The ups and the downs,  
And you still didn't leave,  
I guess that you saw,  
What nobody could see,  
You found me,  
You found me.  
You found me,  
You broke through,  
All of my confusion,  
The ups and the downs,  
And you still didn't leave,  
I guess that you saw,  
What nobody could see,  
The good and the Bad,  
And the things in-between,  
You found me,  
You found me.

Lilly felt a new happiness, opening her eyes from her dream, Harry was wide awake looking at her smiling, she kissed him quick before looking around the room, and every one was still asleep.  
Talking in hush tones Lilly told Harry her dream, she could feel him hold her gently, it was like with every part she told him, he was imagining it in his own mind, and smiling sweetly to himself.  
"I think that was a good gift, because I had the same one, well a little different, because the dialogue was the other way round." his hands Harry now caressed her face.  
Lilly couldn't break eye contact it seemed that she could feel what he was thinking, and vice versa, knowing truly now that they were meant to be together.  
"Merry Christmas Harry Potter," Lilly whispered lovingly into his ear, "Merry Christmas Lilly Smith." And as of that they feel softly back to sleep holding each other close.

Chapter 13  
Christmas day  
Lilly woke up for the second time, the sun shining through the window lighting up on Harry's face.  
Now looking around Ron rubbing his eyes smiling sweetly at her, he mouthed to her, "would you like to go for a walk," as every one else was still asleep.  
Putting on a dressing gowned Lilly gently moved Harry to get out the bed, moving not to wake anyone, Ron doing the same getting to the door letting Lilly out first.  
"So did the potion work?" was the first thing Ron said, Lilly now smiling to herself thinking about the dream she had.  
"Yes, yes it work very well, I might have them make more, much better than the other potion, and I love to dream." Ron looked to Lilly going into the cold outside, they decided to sit on a bench in front of the house, the snow slowly falling, landing on the ground Lilly watched while Ron watched her.  
"What you looking at Ron?" Lilly said as he put a piece of hair behind her ear, Lilly moved away from him, looking into his blue eyes gazing at hers, this was new territory for her.  
"Lilly, I don't mean anything by this, it's just I wanted to talk to you about something, you won't believe me, but at Slughorn's party, well Ginny told me that she kissed Harry." Lilly felt like she was going to be sick, her face felt hot and she didn't know what to say, a single tear falling down her face.  
"Ronald, how, what did Harry do when Ginny you know, what she did?" Ron put an arm around her, Lilly jerked back looking scared.  
"Lilly I didn't want to tell you, but Harry said he was going to tell you when we were on the train, then when I asked him that morning he said he was going to tell you then, but he didn't and I didn't want you being in a dishonest relationship, so I'm not lying to you." Ron felt Lilly's cold hand on his face, Ron felt the warmth run through him, thinking she slapped him, but in fact she was stroking it.  
"Did you get any feeling that Harry enjoyed kissing Ginny, because you can tell me Ron, please?" Lilly's eyes' now pleading with his, begging him to speak the truth, Lilly was so afraid that her only love, was in fact cheating on her.  
"No he pushed her away, it made him so mad at her, and he told me that he was going to tell you everything, but maybe he was scared you wouldn't believe him." Ron pulled Lilly into a tight embrace, she gently cried into his shoulder, now pulling back Lilly softly went to kiss Ron on the cheek, but he moved slightly so by accident their lips meet in a tender kiss, both looking shocked they pulled away from each other.  
"I'm sorry!" They said at the same time before heading indoors, trying not to think of what just happened.  
Now every one was awake, they settled around in the lounge, Lilly could help but give Ginny a painful stare, it killed her to think one of her good friends would betray her like that, but she did the same thing that morning with Ron, and she couldn't look him in the eye with out feeling guilty.  
"Thank you so much, I love it so much, Lilly are you ok." Harry asked pulling out of a loving hug, which she didn't return, every one had thanked her for the gifts she gave them, and from Fred and George she got Pygmy Puff it was a light shade of Lilac, and Ron got her a new camera the latest model of last year, Ginny brought her a book on famous Muggle born witches and wizards.  
Lilly tried her best to stop herself from getting upset, but she felt she wasn't fooling anyone, and molly asked Lilly if she would like to help make dinner.  
"Yes that would be nice." Lilly said getting up wiping some lint off her jeans, following molly into the kitchen.  
"Sweetie are you ok, you look angry at someone, who's upset you?" Lilly looked at the window looking at her reflection, it did seem to have an icy feeling to it, and she didn't know she looked so mean.  
"I just got some bad news from Ron, and I'm just feeling upset about it." Lilly now peeling some potatoes, it was hard to avoid Ron who was helping peeling carrots, and Harry on the other side peeling the sprouts, Lilly couldn't help but feel uncomfortable standing in between them.  
"Lilly you didn't say what you think of the present I got you, is it ok?" Harry said looking towards her, she looked at him then her hands, "yes it was lovely Harry, and I didn't want to wear it while peeling the potatoes, is that's all." Harry nodded in agreement, it seemed he didn't suspect a thing about the battle that was going through her mind.  
"Hay Lilly took me forever to think of what to get you, is it ok?" Ron put a hand on her shoulder making Lilly jump in shock stabbing her hand.  
"Don't touch me Ron!" Lilly screamed nursing her cut hand, Harry grabbing a cloth putting it over her hand.  
Lilly didn't mean to over reacted, but the touch of Ron's hand on her sent a bolt of emotion through her arm, she didn't want to feel that way towards Ronald Weasley, her boyfriend's best friend.  
"Lilly are you ok?" Molly running into the kitchen, Harry pushing the cloth onto the cut to slow down the bleeding, Ron who now was standing in shock out of the way, Lilly giving him an apologetic look.  
"I just cut my hand, it was an accident." Lilly said as Molly pointed her wand on the cut healing it, Lilly then looked to Harry, "I have to go, away." Running out of the kitchen into the garden.  
Sitting on the bench that she was sitting with Ron Lilly looked to her hand, it was healed but she didn't know what made her jump, Ron has touched her before, but she never got that feeling, it was new and it frightened her.  
"Lilly, I didn't mean to do that, it's just." Ron sat next to her looking to the hand that she cut, "Can we go, anywhere away from the house, we need to speak in private." Lilly looked to Ron as they both stood up to walk away, only to see Harry join them looking confused.  
"Where are you going, Lilly are you ok?" Harry looking to Ron then Lilly, it was weird seeing how they stood close but it seemed like they were avoiding each other presents.  
"Just a tour of the garden, I didn't really go that far when last here, and Ron wanted to show me his favourite place here, that's all want to come with.?" Lilly looked to Ron, who nodded to agree with her, Harry smiled walking into the garden with them, not suspecting a thing.  
Now sitting around the table that was full of smiling faces, Lilly felt herself get out of her foul mood wearing a small white gold ring that had a beautiful emerald stone in the shape of a tear, it fit snug on her right hand ring finger.  
"That ring looks lovely on you Lilly." Ginny spoke softly over the table, she didn't show any guilt of what she did with Harry, but all she was worried was about her own guilt showing.  
"Thanks, did you like the book I got you, I haven't gotten round to reading mine." Ginny was about to respond when a familiar face appeared in the kitchen, Percy Weasley was walking up to them, Molly seemed to be the only one pleased to see him.  
He wasn't alone slowly behind him was Rufus Scrimgeour minister of magic, walking slowly behind him, Lilly looked at him carefully even though he was addressing the whole family when he spoke, his eyes never left Harry.  
After small talk the Minister ask to talk with Harry, it was Lilly's only time to talk to Ron alone, so she grabbed Ron's arm pulling him upstairs where no one can interrupted them, walking out separate so no one would notice them leave.  
Entering Ron's Room Lilly sat down on Harry's bed, as Ron sat on his own bed opposite her, Ron looking at his hands, Lilly tried to look at him, as just her friend Ron, but she saw things she never noticed before, his red hair that looked soft and begging to be stroked, his deep blue eyes, she never knew how tall he was compared to her, all the small things that were there but never really saw.  
"Lilly I just didn't know why, I mean we kissed, but I think I felt something, did you?" Lilly become aware of how he was looking at her, and how cute he looks when embarrassed, it made her stomach churn.  
"Ron, I just don't think it's a good idea, I feel like my life is changed, and my feelings for you, but I'm with Harry." Ron moved across the room sitting next to her, feeling a lump form in her throat, Ron didn't know what to do at this point, her eyes looking into his and chewing her full bottom lip, he never noticed how inviting they were.  
"Lilly, I don't know what to do, I'm just trying to think of Hermione I love her, but you just look so tempting and it's torturing me so much, please understand." Lilly placed a hand on his knee looking at the door, she didn't want any interruptions not now after what she was going to say.  
"Ron I know you love Hermione, I love Harry too, I can't stop looking at you this way, even when we kissed, not intentionally." Lilly was now facing Ron looking scared of her feelings, Ron lifting his hand to her face, Lilly felt the same emotional bolt through her, it was like a magnet pulling her face towards his Kissing wildly being in the moment, but before long they pulled apart looking to each other, Lilly place her hand over her mouth while Ron placed both hand to his temples looking worried.  
"I just snogged my best mates girlfriend," Ron gasped, "I kissed Ron my best friends boyfriend." Lilly whispered looking back to Ron, they didn't know what else to say, Lilly now standing up pasting the room.  
"What the hell just happen, Ron pay attention to me please," Lilly looked to Ron now crossing his legs, and he seemed to be in thoughts of his own.  
"Lilly, I think we need to talk about this?" Ron now standing next to her holding her still, Lilly now giving him a stern look.  
"We are supposed to be 'talking' about this Ron, but you kissed me." Lilly tried not to shout, Ron now looking dumbfounded, "You kissed me Lilly, and I think we should think why?" Lilly now shacking him off pasting the room again, her mind going wild with what would Harry say if he only knew.  
"Ron it doesn't matter, we kissed and there has to be reasons behind it, ok, think what you see in me." Lilly now looking out the window seeing Harry entering the house again, looking to Ron.  
"I think you look so wonderful when you're worried, your nose does this twitching thing, and it's so cute." Lilly sighed, "Well it's a physical attraction, not me, it's the same with me, I just think the best thing to do is just ignore it, and then it will go away." Lilly seemed certain that she was right.  
"Well I think we should go back down stairs before anyone starts talking, Lilly entering the lounge seeing every one talking, Harry playing a game of exploding snap, with Fred and George, Ginny was no where to be seen.  
Ron entered entering a game with the boys, Lilly looked to Molly, "Where's Ginny?" Lilly asked looking around the room just in case she didn't see her.  
"Oh, Ginny went to look for you dear." Molly smiling with a glass of wine in hand, bobbing her head to the song playing.  
Lilly felt a jolt of fear, Ginny could she had seen her and Ron kissing, she had to find her, only to see her sitting in their bedroom.  
"Ginny I have been looking all over for you?" Lilly sitting on the bed catching her breath, Ginny was wearing a face of disappointment.  
"I saw what you did Lilly, How could you do that to Harry." Lilly looked upset before anger kicked in, "Who, how, when did you see us?" Ginny now stepping to the door closing it then looked to Lilly again.  
"When I came looking for you, I over heard you talking to Ron, I opened the door, you snogged my Brother, Lilly how could you cheat on Harry, and Hermione is you friend." Lilly couldn't help but turn red and angry.  
"Oh rich coming from you, Ginny, don't think I don't know!" Lilly now shooting daggers at her, "Don't know what, Lilly, all I wanna know is why you and Ron sneaking around snogging each others face off?" Lilly couldn't believe her, Ginny now looking equally angry.  
"I know what you did with MY boyfriend, how could you do that to me, I thought you were my friend?" Lilly now saw Ginny's face change to a bright red.  
"How did you know that, He was upset about what happened, it was a mistake, Lilly he didn't mean to?"  
Lilly now felt more confused than ever, Ron told her that Ginny kissed Harry not the other way round, "But I was told you kissed him, Ginny what the fuck happened, cos I would like to know." Lilly felt like hitting her, but held it in clenching her fist.  
"Lilly, Harry and I were walking back to the common room, he started crying about how scared he was for you, I just hugged him but it turned into a kiss, it didn't last and we swore that it was because he was upset, but he swore he loved you and only you, but then you just go and snog his best mate." Lilly looked to Ginny, her face soften, "I didn't know that, Ron just told me, what Harry told him, and like you and Harry, me and Ron kissed it was something I didn't plan it, it just happened." Lilly looked worried to her hand, her ring standing out to her, and she could stop her tears falling down her face.  
"Ginny what am I going to do, I don't want to be that person, please help me?" Ginny now sitting next to Lilly on the floor, they sat there both rocking in each others arms.  
"Lilly its ok, you been through a lot and it must be hard for you, I won't say anything about the kiss, if you don't!" Lilly smiled wiping her eyes, Harry and Ron both standing in the door way looking at them in shock.  
"Kiss who?" Harry asked looking down on Lilly and Ginny, and then to Ron, "did you kiss my girlfriend Ron?" Lilly felt guilt run into anger, "You kissed Ginny, Harry," Lilly now shouted looking to Ginny in a way to say sorry.  
Every one in the room were quite until Ginny spoke, it seemed every one couldn't be mad, because they were all guilty.  
"I just think that we should all just forget this happened, and never talk about this again." Every one nodded before going down stairs for some Christmas pudding.

Chapter 14  
Can my life get worse?  
Lilly and Hermione was relieved to be back at Hogwarts, Lilly entering the common room looking red in the face, shortly followed by Hermione that looked pale, looking to the girls dorm Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry by the fire, giving Ron a quick kiss, he blushed slightly.  
"What's up with Lilly, did you get into a fight, or something?" Ron asked looking up at the girls dorm, then to Hermione settling on his lap sighing.  
"It was the funeral, she lost it, went completely mental, smashed up flowers and made a whole pew of people fly of their sets, and the ministry had fun covering that up, but they didn't blame her." Hermione kept looking to Harry then the girls' dorm, clearing her throat she continued.  
"Well, she told the minister of magic to shove his apology up his arse, and then my mum found her smoking in the girls' toilets, she went mad at my mum, my mum just let it go saying it's a bad time for her, but I told her that we are only thinking of her, so she told me to mind my own fing business, she hasn't talked to me since." Hermione said sniffing wiping her eyes, Harry saw Lavender exit the girls' dorm looking at Hermione, her head shacking.  
Hermione stood up meeting her in the middle of the room, there was an intense purse before one of them spoke.  
"Lilly, it very upset, why did you have to tell your mum on her, she was stressed, and I don't blame her for having a smoke." Lavender said looking to Harry, she smiled at him, and then snarled at Hermione.  
"I don't think she should take up a foul habit, and I just had her best interest at heart, you don't know anything about her." Hermione said giving Lavender an equal evil look, Ron standing behind Hermione.  
"Well if you know anything, you should know that Lilly, well I can't say here, but Harry you need to see Lilly, she will be down her at midnight, and she needs to talk you, very important." Lavender's eyes shot from Hermione to Harry.  
"What's wrong, is she ok?" Harry asked wishing he could go up and see her, but the stair would collapse on him so he sat waiting.  
"Well she is with Parvati, and Ginny, so there calming her down, I'm off to Madam Pomfrey for some pain relief, I won't be to long, Hermione I would stay away you didn't make her feel any better, 'it's all for the best' easy for a virgin like you to say." Lavender spat her last words at Hermione before leaving through the port hole.  
"Hermione what does she mean, what's wrong with Lilly?" Harry asked, Hermione now in Ron's arms sobbing her heart out, with red eyes she shock her head violently, before looking at Harry, "I can't tell you Harry, it's for Lilly to say and I don't want her mad at me more, she just seemed to be moody at every one, she snapped at Mad eye on the way back to school, he seemed to think she would be a great Auror some day with her fire, she told him that being a healer is much better and safer, he just laughed and she was still in a mood." Hermione looked to see Ginny now entering the common room, she smiled to Hermione, then to Harry.  
"Hermione, I'm not mad at you, but I though you might have used a little tact, you're meant to be her best friend, and you give her lechers instead of comfort, so right now Parvati is giving her a massage, Harry you will know tonight, it's best if you hear it from her, do you have a meeting with Dumbledore?" Harry looked to his watch, and then jumped up, oh I forgot, if I'm not back on time, tell Lilly to wait please?" Harry running to the port hole, Ginny nodding to agree, turning back to the girls' dorm.  
Lilly walked into the girls' Dorm red face, seeing Lavender and Parvati, that were swooning over a copy of witches weekly, falling on her bed holding her stomach trying not to cry, but it was too much.  
"Lil what wrong?" Lavender asked running to her side, Parvati now sitting on the bed next to her, Lilly wasn't that good of friends with them, but right now she was too mad at Hermione to care.  
"Can one of you get Ginny, I need to talk to her?" Lilly asked rubbing her face, Lavender running to the 5th year girls' room, returning shortly with the only Weasley girl.  
"Lilly, what happened?" Ginny asked sitting next to her best friend, then putting her arms hugging Lilly feeling her let go in her arms crying, it seemed every thing fell out.  
"Oh Lilly, oh I'm so sorry, why didn't you talk with Hermione about this?" Lavender said looking to the dorm room door, it seemed Lilly's face feel into a smirk, "I did, and all she said is 'well I think it's for the best, your too young and should think of your future,' I don't care about my future, but she wouldn't shut up, then at my mum's funeral one of her friend's drop his fags, so I stole them and had one in the toilet, Hermione ran to her mummy telling her what I was doing, so Julie, Hermione's mum took them and told me off, Hermione is just so controlling, and it drives me mental." Lilly breathed in sharp before holding her stomach, Parvati now asking Lilly to roll on her front rubbing the base of her spine.  
"I will go to the hospital wing, I can get something for the pain," Lavender said heading for the door, Lilly nodded smiling at the blonde running out the door.  
"Lavender, tell Harry to meet me in the common room tonight, at midnight?" Lilly shouted out to her hearing a yes back from the hall.  
"Ginny, you don't think Lavender will say anything, I mean I have to tell Harry." Lilly said feeling some of the pain shift, Parvati looked to the door hearing Lavender yelling at Hermione.  
It seemed that Lavender wanted to let slip, but she kept it to herself, Lilly now sighed looking to the wall, she knew what Lavender said was harsh, Lilly now addressing Ginny.  
"Can you go talk to Hermione, what Lav said must have upset her, I would but I'm not going to talk to her, until she say's she was wrong." Lilly finished as Ginny left the room walking fast, it seemed she didn't like being in the middle and wanting her friends to make up.  
It seemed like every thing was going wrong, the clock went slow, Hermione still down stairs, and Lilly liked that, Ginny returned to talk to Lilly, she told her that Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore but if his not there just wait, "His really worried about you Lilly, so good luck." Hermione eventually entered the girls' dorm going straight to bed.  
Lilly smiled when the clock turned midnight, putting on her dressing gown, now walking into the empty common room, not long after that Harry entered the port hole, looking like he was in deep thought.  
"Hay there's going to be an apparition lesson, that's fun." Lilly said writing her name on the list, Harry standing behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her cheek.  
"Harry how was your meeting, what did you learn this time?" Lilly asked turning in his arms looking into his eyes, he saw something there that made him scared.  
"I went into a memory of Slughorn's and well it was really weird, so Dumbledore told me to get the real memory from him, I have no idea, but I want to know why your so pissed at Hermione?" Harry looked deeper into her eyes trying to find something she was hiding.  
"Harry you will think of something, I know you will." Lilly said now moving out of his embrace sitting on a comfy chair rubbing her belly.  
Harry was now kneeling in front of her, resting his hands on her knees with his head on his hands, she looked to her hands, then feeling the pain she had to tell him.  
"Lilly please tell me, what did Hermione do to make you so upset with her?" Harry's eyes now pleading with hers, she felt herself warm to him, she could help but think over what she was going to say, this news will break his heart, as it breaks hers.  
"Harry I don't know how to start this, it's just I love you so much, but I'm too young for this, last week before the funeral I was feeling very weak, and I was running a fever, so Julie took me to the hospital, see she thought it was stress, but the doctors took tests, and I was pregnant Harry." Lilly was on the verge of tears as Harry sat opened mouthed, how could that had happen, they always played safe, except when they were in the prefects bathroom, it all dawned on him.  
"Lilly you're pregnant?" Harry now standing pasting the common room, he was only sixteen he was too young to be a dad, it felt like a ton of bricks had been dumped on his head.  
His thoughts changed seeing Lilly now crying, her bottom lip trembling, big fat tears rolling down her face as she put both hands to her stomach, then covering her face, her head shaking violently.  
"No, its dead, the doctors just thought I was some over hormonal teen, and they said something about high blood pressure coursed by stress, and I had to have it removed, by forced labour." Harry lifted Lilly into his arms feeling like his whole world was made to hurt as many people as possible, and he could feel his own tears spilling under his round glasses.  
"Lilly, oh Lilly it's going to be ok, I'm here and I promise to be more safe, if you ever want to, you know what again." Harry whispered into her ear, Lilly pulled away eyes red and sore, she looked so vulnerable it scared Harry to death, it made sense why she was so mad at Hermione, he couldn't help but feel angry too, his girlfriend had just lost their baby and it was a rough time for her all she wanted was a friend, to support her in these dark times.  
"Harry, if it didn't, you know, died, would you still be with me?" Lilly asked putting a stray hair behind her ear, then looked to Harry.  
It seemed so hard to imagine but it was there in his mind, Lilly sitting at a kitchen table with a little boy in a high chair, he was sitting playing with this little boy, and it made his heart give way to pain of lose.  
"I would never leave you, Lilly I love you too much to lose you, but please could you talk to Hermione she is really upset?" Harry said looking into her eyes still red, leaning down kissing her forehead lightly.  
"Fine but she has to say she's sorry, and I will talk to her ok." Lilly felt Harry arms pulling her into a cuddle leading to more kissing, Lilly never wanted this to happen but it did and she just had to live with it.

Chapter 15  
So what  
Lilly woke up to her alarm, she saw Hermione getting out of bed putting a dressing gown on, Lilly felt herself feeling guilty, she didn't like being mad at her because they had been through so much together.  
"Lilly I was thinking, I mean I just wanted to say, Lilly I haven't really been supportive, and I wouldn't know what it's like to go through that, being a virgin still, but I should have been there for you not telling you off." Hermione looked to her feet, then to Lilly who raised her eye brow at her giving her a sarcastic smirk.  
"Well of curse I forgive you, Hermione you're my best friend and I love you, and if you ever go through this, I'm gonna be a hard arse on you too, joke, come here?" Lilly said pulling Hermione into a hug, Hermione now crying.  
"Hermione its ok, I forgive you, please don't cry?" Lilly laughed looking into Hermione's brown eyes, it seemed that Hermione wasn't having a good year ether.  
"I'm just really happy, I don't know why I said them awful things." Lilly smiled shaking her head, "well forgiven and forgotten, now we have enough time for some breakfast then we have our free period in the library to finish homework, is that a good plan or what?" Lilly said taking some clean school robes getting dressed, Hermione did the same, after a day of lessons Lilly couldn't wait to get all this N.E.W.Ts business over with.  
Walking into the great hall after Potions was heaven for Lilly, she still felt a bit sick and she was going to wait for Harry to finish talking to Slughorn, but decided to go back to the common room, putting away her books with another seven essays to do by next week, Lilly was now looking forward to the weekend.  
Lilly felt the next few weeks drift by, Harry was in quidditch practice more than ever, so Lilly did her homework in the stands, looking randomly to Harry chasing a snitch, and she smiled looking at her copy of standard spell book grade six, then to her advanced potions making book, trying to do three essays at once.  
Lilly feeling the excitement of her seventeenth birthday coming soon, Ron's was five days before hers.  
Harry seemed to spend more time trying to track Malfoy than getting the memory from Slughorn, that made Lilly and Hermione lecher him in turns.  
"Harry this memory is more important than Malfoy," Hermione said looking to Lilly, "yeah and Dumbledore won't be happy if you ignore this assignment." Lilly finished looking to Hermione now nodding in agreement.  
"I'm trying Lilly, Hermione stop having a go at me, I just know his up to no good." Lilly felt like he was ignoring her, now she felt her patience fading.  
The first apparition lesson, Lilly found it fun remembering her 3D's destination, determination and deliberation, it all seemed simple to her looking into her hoop.  
First time she felt like being sick, the second time she was sick, but as the famous saying third time was a charm, and she managed to do it perfect.  
Harry and Ron weren't so successful, but she was happy Hermione was better than her, Lilly was the only one to vomit, and she wasn't going to live it down.  
"Crabbe and Goyle are looking out for Malfoy but what's he doing." Harry said over dinner, Lilly couldn't argue anymore trying to eat her sheepherder's pie, Hermione making tutting noises looking over her text book.  
"Harry have you got that memory yet?" She asked casually putting her book down, Harry shot her a look to say, you know I haven't so why bother asking.  
"Well you better hurry up, Dumbledore will want to have another meeting soon." Lilly said trying to not get the wrath of Harry.  
But just as Lilly expected Harry wouldn't leave the Malfoy matter alone, carrying his Marauder's map were ever he went, Lilly was even more upset when the Hogsmeade's trip was cancelled, Lilly and Ron both feeling disappointed trying to think of thing to make his birthday more fun now.  
Lilly and Hermione was in fact planning a night for Ron and Hermione, the idea came to Lilly when she and Hermione were in Ancient runes, Hermione wanted to do something romantic for Ron, Lilly passing a note to Hermione under her desk, telling Hermione to meet her in the library after Dinner, folding the note up putting it in her pocket nodding to her friend smiling.  
Lilly skipped Dinner because she one wasn't hungry, two she wanted to finish the last of her DADA essay, Lilly loved the subject and put her heart and soul into her work.  
Then the most important one, which since the beginning of the first term of school Hermione told Lilly about something important that happened, the evening they got back from the theme park, Hermione and Ron both felt ready to have sex, but they wanted the moment to be perfect.  
So Lilly was now planning something so perfect, so romantic that Ron and Hermione would never forget, and she felt all giddy just thinking about it.  
The day Hermione told Lilly what happened, the plan was set in motion Lilly knew that she had to get Ron and Hermione alone somewhere private, make them a lovely dinner, then let nature take its course, which seemed weird but it had to be done.  
Well Ron's birthday rolled round, And Ron decided to do the Confidence charm and take the raw animal magnetism potion at the same time, any well educated wizard would know that this is a big no, no, Ron show a well example of why this shouldn't been done.  
Lilly, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting in the common room, Harry now leaving the boys dorm, shortly followed by Ron, Lilly and all the other girls in the common room looked up, the results were about fifteen Gryffindor girls ran to Ron, Lilly felt the pull of attraction to strong to ignore, she had to get Ron to notice her, it was like Ron was a male version or a Veela.  
Girls now screaming for Ron, giving suggestive talk of what they got to offer him, Lilly didn't even care that he was her best friend's boyfriend, shouting at him the thing she hidden from Hermione so well.  
"Ron remember our kiss you can't want this lot over me?" Lilly felt herself celebrate, Ron now looking ghostly in her direction, only to notice Hermione next to her with a face of thunder.  
"When did you kiss MY BOYFRIEND?" Hermione now shouting in Lilly's face, who was to busy trying to get across the crowd of girls also trying to get to Ron.  
Harry was now grabbing Ron by the arm dragging him away from the Common room, Lilly sighed looking to Hermione, whose fist collided with her face with a loud click.  
"What you do that for, I can't help that Ron fancies me because I look like a girl, unlike you who looks like you've been pulled through a hedge backwards." Lilly now looking happy with the effects of her words on Hermione, now crying.  
Lilly then felt a drain, every feeling for Ron was gone, but what was left was a feeling of pure guilt.  
"Hermione I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I got Ron a confidence charm, and a raw animal magnetism I told him not to take together, but he did, I didn't mean what I said." Lilly looked to her friend, then the rest of the room all the girls now looking equally embarrassed as her.  
Hermione looked to Lilly, her eyes were now looking different, they seemed to be studying her, "Did you really kiss Ron?" she asked, and Lilly looked to the grounds, then over the top of Hermione's head.  
"So you did then, I can see your avoiding my question, Lilly when did it happen?" Hermione was now trying not to cry, and Lilly couldn't hide anymore.  
"It was Christmas, it wasn't planned and I'm not proud of myself, I found out Harry kissed Ginny and I was mad, I wanted to get my own back, but I swear Hermione, it meant nothing to me, or Ron." Lilly now taking her hand looking to her begging her to believe her, Hermione just stood there thinking it over, and then sighed.  
"Well you should have just told me, Lilly I'm ok, but I hope Ron get that stupid charm and potion off him self." Lilly laughed explaining why she got him those things.  
Later that day news was spreading around school, Ron was in the hospital wing, something about poisoned mead, Lilly and Hermione ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the hospital wing, to see Ron fast asleep with Harry by his side.  
"Ron, oh Harry what happened to him?" Hermione cried looking to her boyfriend with worried eyes.  
"Slughorn was giving us a drink to celebrate Ron's birthday, it was spiked and it nearly killed him, but Madam Pomfrey said he is going to be ok." Harry looked to Lilly, and then to Hermione they both seemed to be ok, well after he saw Hermione punch Lilly before leaving the common room, now seeing a bright blue/purple bruise now shining on Lilly's face.  
"It was Malfoy he did this, I can feel it, that mead was meant for Dumbledore, but we were going to drink it." Harry said looking more determined to catch Malfoy, Lilly felt herself standing up she was sick and tired of this now.  
"Harry for once JUST LET IT GO, for Christ sake Ron was nearly killed, and right now you should have gone back to Slughorn, he is probably getting drunk over this, and you could get it now his vulnerable now?" Lilly felt Hermione hand trying to pull her down, she shacked her away, Harry now standing up too looking very angry.  
"I think this is more important Lilly, and right now I know Malfoy is behind this, and I'm going to find out what his doing." Harry shouted over Hermione's protests.  
"Fine then if you're going to do that, I don't care anymore, but then I'm not the one letting Dumbledore down." Lilly spun around leaving the room, she didn't care anymore one of her best friend's nearly died, and all Harry cared about was his obsession with Malfoy.

Chapter 16  
The wrath of Snape  
After Ron's close encounter with death Hermione never left his side, Lilly felt her anger slip into depression she missed Harry, but didn't know what to say to him.  
It seemed to her that Harry was avoiding her, so Lilly spent her spare time in the library, it was practically were she spent the next three days.  
Waking up with her head in a book on deadly curses, Lilly checked her watch she had fifteen minutes to get to DADA, getting her finished essay and other books ran from the library, bumping into peeves who decided to chase her down the corridor pelting her with water balloons, so Lilly was now dogging him in a fast run.  
Out of breath and socking wet Lilly found all the seats were taken, except for one seat next to Harry, Lilly slid in next to him her eyes focused to her bag and taking her books out carefully drying them with a basic charm, her hair still wet and dripping on the desk she cleaned herself off with a wave of her wand.  
"Well Miss Smith, you finally decide to show up, ten minutes late, where is your essay?" Snape's cold voice said glancing down on her, Lilly put a hand in her bag now showing him a four foot long essay on unforgivable curses, giving her a quick glance of evil flare Snape walked away.  
Lilly taking out a notebook quickly started to take notes as Snape went on with his speech about how to detect a person under the Imperius curse, Lilly's quill moving quickly over the page, Harry glimpsed at her work, it was impressive how much she knew about the curse, some stuff he didn't even know.  
Snape now towering above her, his beady eyes staring down before speaking, "what makes you think that when I talk you can ignore me, Miss Smith?" Lilly now lightly placing her quill down, she stood up, her beautiful blue eyes in focus with his black.  
"I was just taking notes, I though you wanted your student to pass their N.E.W.Ts, or is that just your dirty house?" Lilly's hands steadying her against the desk, Snape's eyes burning deep into hers, Harry sitting back glancing at the both, what was going to happen.  
"I think twenty points from Gryffindor, should teach you to respect your authority, as you remember I'm the teacher here not you." Snape now gloating in what he thought was his victory over Lilly, but she stood her ground, her eyes focused and alert.  
"Well I wouldn't respect you, professor Snape, you are a perversion of the teaching profession, taking points from every other house that's not your own, you should be ashamed of your foolish actions, I could never respect you." Lilly's hand now grasping the table so hard her knuckles had turned white, Snape looked dumbfounded, the class now in an uproar about what she just said.  
"Silence!" Snape shouted over the class, it took five whole minutes to calm it down, when the room was still Lilly was still standing strong not a trace of fear could be seen on her pale face.  
"Well a detention with me tomorrow night will teach you a lesson!" Snape said walking away, Lilly still standing "Can I have my note book back, please?" Lilly now walking behind him, Snape turning on the balls of his feet nearly knocking her over, Lilly jumping in shock felt her note book touching the tips of her fingers.  
"Eight o'clock don't be late!" Snape said as Lilly returned to her desk, Snape was now writing note on the board for the class to copy down, Lilly picked her quill up writing them down.  
"Pss, Lilly," Lilly eyes focused with Harry's the green that made her melt inside, his hand grazing her thigh to see a note in his hand

_Lilly meet me at the beech tree after classes, please._

Lilly read it quick before tapping his arm with her quill, smiling softly she mimed ok, and then carried on writing the class work down before it disappeared to be replaced with more writing, spending the rest of the lesson in silent thought.  
Lilly's last class was Care of magical creatures making her way from Hagrid's hut, Harry had a free period and Lilly wondered if he was already there, all through her lesson Lilly wondered what Harry wanted to say.  
Nursing a light burn on her wrist Lilly walked slowly to the beech tree, was Harry going to apologise or just see what came over her to make her talk to Snape like that, staring straight ahead of herself she saw the tree come into focus, Harry was leaning against it, his hands deep in his pockets, his hair messy as usual and she loved it.  
Taking her time thinking what in the world was she going to say, and what to do, she wanted to kiss him feel him hold her close to him whisper that every thing will be ok.  
Standing in front of him Lilly felt like her world would cave in, he didn't appear any better than she did, his eyes hollow and his face as pale as hers, Lilly felt a tight ball form in her throat, and she didn't know what to say all thought in her mind didn't make any sense anymore, words she wanted to scream at him gone.  
"Lilly I'm sorry, I just didn't know it upset you that much!" Lilly felt a burning in her chest rise, "Harry after what happened, after what he done to me, of course I'd be upset, I just thought you of all people would of understood what I got through every day, just being in the same building as him, Harry I just thought you had a little more tack than that!" Lilly spoke fast her breath catching in her throat, a burning behind her eyes, a yearning to cry, but she didn't want to let him see her weak.  
"Lilly I am sorry, I don't like you avoiding me, you haven't been to the common room, you haven't eaten in days and I miss you so much, please tell me what I have to do to make you forgive me?" Harry said taking her hand in his, Lilly took in a deep breath, and exhaled his eyes never leaving hers.  
"Well I want you to know that, oh Harry I missed you so, I just can't stand it, please, just leave Malfoy be for me." Lilly said throwing her arms around him, her tears falling thick into Harry's chest, holding her close Harry rocked her gentle feeling her body tremble in his.  
"Lilly I promise, I won't follow him, I will leave him be." Harry whispered into her ear, Lilly tilted her head, his eyes deep in her own, the green of his mixing with the blue of hers, she just hope that he was telling the truth.

Chapter 17  
All in the mind  
Lilly pulled a brush through her hair putting it into a ponytail, taking a quick look into the mirror, she just finished her last lesson and she had five hours before Snape's detention.  
Hermione would be in the hospital wing visiting Ron, Harry was writing some quick game plans on the couch, Lilly entered the common room sitting next to him, and she had changed out of her school robes into a pair of ripped jeans and a hoddie.  
Harry felt her fingers entwining into his hair looking over his shoulder, Lilly pulled her feet up underneath her snuggling in closer to him, feeling her warm breath on his face her voice soft in his ear, "Harry what time is your Quidditch practice?" Harry looked into her eyes her bottom lip seemed more inviting.  
"At seven, why?" Harry try to focus on the conversation Lilly seemed to tempt him with out saying a word, just the way she sat close, her body pressing against his.  
"Well I was thinking we could have a nice bath, before I go to detention, to relax me!" Harry felt excitement run in him placing a hand to her arm, Lilly smiling seductively her plan was going well.  
Unknown to Harry, Lilly had been learning Legilmency, ever since Snape was teaching him Occlumency the subject fascinated her.  
Lilly had a good idea of getting the memory from Slughorn, it was a long shot but it might work, she just needs to get Snape's advice on something.  
Taking Lilly's hand Harry felt a rush of excitement, every one would be in the great hall having dinner, and so the corridors were deserted letting them run to the prefects' bathroom.  
Lilly watched as Harry started to run the bath, this time Lilly had found a perfect charm to stop any chance of an accident like before.  
Lilly noticing her reflection in a mirror her eyes seemed to sparkly more, but something's would never be the same, when school ended she would be going to the Burrow not home, but the Burrow was now her home.  
Harry walking slowly behind her, his eyes longing for her, but he could tell she was deep in thought wrapping his arms around her waist, "what's on your mind?" he whispered softly into her ear, Lilly jumped before relaxing into his arms.  
"I just can't believe it, some days I feel like I'm gonna see her, but I won't and it's not sinking in, I'm an orphan now," Harry now turning Lilly around so they were facing each other, Lilly's breath felt tight in her lungs Harry's eyes didn't leave her face.  
"Lilly your never alone, you have me and I will never leave you alone, ever." Lilly knew he loved her she loved him just the same, but something inside her made her feel lost still, she wanted to get revenge for what the death eaters did to her mother.  
Lilly smiled weakly her breathing still slow and hard, Harry leaning his forehead on hers resting his hands on her face, kissing slowly Lilly could feel their bodies move closer to each other, and the kiss deepened feeling Harry's hand slowly up her back puller her even closer.  
Lilly's worries being pushed to the back of her mind, all she could think of is the person in front of her, Harry felt Lilly pulling at his shirt helping her remove it her kiss moving down his neck to his chest.  
Harry letting out light moans tilting his head back Lilly's tongue exploring his body, stopping her so he could remove her hoddie Lilly was wearing a red bra underneath he found the clip taking it off.  
Feeling the tension building strong Harry grasped Lilly's jeans pulling them off quick, Lilly felt the sudden exposure of her naked body but never felt safer, Harry admired the simplicity of her taking off his own trousers, falling into a frantic kissing session Lilly and Harry slowly made their way into the warm water of the swimming pool size bath.  
Watching Harry leave for his Quidditch practice Lilly went straight back to the common room, sitting among her Legilmency book she reread her most advanced chapter keeping a close eye on the time, it seemed to go by faster since Harry left, taking her wand placing it carefully in her pocket she left for Snape's office, the last thing she wanted to do is be late for what would be a evening of hell.  
Tapping on the office door lightly Lilly could hear Snape's cold voice calling her to enter, Lilly opened the door to see Snape sitting at his desk looking at a very thick dusty book, looking up catching Lilly's eye he closed the book placing it into a draw.   
Taking in a deep breath Lilly sat on the chair opposite Snape, she kept a constant shield against him, the last thing she wants is him knowing what she did before coming here.  
There was a minutes silence before any one of them spoke, Lilly felt tired of waiting taking her wand out her pocket placing it on the table, now standing Lilly spoke "so what am I gonna do, re pickle some of these creepy things, label jars of potions by smell, why am I doing here except being tortured by you just sitting there, say something?" Lilly felt anger run through her, her mouth gone dry and every breath she took felt like the weight of the world.  
"I have been reading your Defence against the dark arts file, you have great knowledge in the subject, I thought of helping you, help me teach the class a new spell, it help by placing a temporary shield, but it only works if its done in the mind, I know you are one of the few student who can do non vocal spells."  
Lilly felt a bolt of shock run through her, what the hell was he going on about, but she saw a smirk on his face, she let her guard down and he just knew every worry running through her.  
"Do you feel up to the challenge Miss Smith?" Snape's voice was clear but Lilly didn't see his mouth move, her eyes now focused on his feeling her minds words slip into his, "bring it on!" Lilly thought over and over, Snape now taking his wand from a pocket in his robes.  
Falling back onto a cushion after missing another disarming spell Lilly felt herself more determined to get it right.  
"You need to focus Lilly, you are making it too easy for me, look to my eyes, think deep into them, and then you should see..." But before he finished he went for another attack, but this time Lilly was ready thinking of the shield spell, Snape didn't see it coming as he was now throw across the room hitting his head sharply on a shelf, Lilly running to his aid helping him off the floor, he noticed how soft her hand were and the tone of her voice brought back memories he sooner forget.  
"I'm sorry sir, it's just I did what you told me, are you ok?" Lilly's voice was calm as she helps get him to his feet, Snape looked to the time, it was getting to midnight.  
"Lilly I think that's enough for today, we can do this again say Saturday night after the Quidditch match?" Lilly quickly thought it over, if Gryffindor won then she would miss the celebration but if they lose, well no one would wonder where she was going, "Fine that sound nice!" Lilly smiled before leaving Snape's office, she didn't think of what she was going to tell Harry.

Chapter 18

All light are red

Sneaking back to the common room after her detention Lilly felt a pain of guilt, it seemed to her that Snape wasn't a bad guy, in fact she felt that was one of the good guys.

Getting into bed Lilly remembered that she was now seventeen, she was a full grown witch she sighed taking in the moment before closing her eyes drifting into a pleasant dream.

Feeling a hand rock her gentle pushing her Lilly opened her eyes, still feeling tired watching Hermione and Ginny talking over her, the didn't seem to notice she was awake.

"Lilly my mum got you a present, Ron I and put money together to get you this." Ginny said placing two parcels down in front of her, Lilly picked them up opening Molly's one first.

Looking at the lovely silver watch placing it on her wrist, looking to the next present opening it slowly Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed her long red hair up in a plate, Lilly always thought Ginny was pretty, and that she felt bad about the fights she had been having with Dean.

Taking out a small ring it was gold with a black stone, looking at the box Lilly knew it was a mood ring placing it on her left index finger watching it change colour.

"Ginny it's beautiful, thank you so much I will go to the hospital wing on my free period and thank him too," Lilly smiled giving Ginny a reassuring hug then getting out of bed taking some clean robes from her trunk.

"Lilly are you going to be at the practice tonight, cos you seem to go to a lot lately?" Ginny giggled looking at her clean Quidditch robes, Lilly getting dress thought it over, then smirked, "Of course I'm there, I am gonna do my charms essay and potions then practice my Transfiguration, then fill in my Care of magical creatures chart of the defence mechanism of a Cornish pixie." Ginny stared at her open mouthed.

"Your gonna do all that in two hours, how?" Lilly felt a laugh rise looking from Ginny to Hermione, "Well I have a look of work, and I like to get it all done." Lilly looked to her watch, it was only six thirty, she had enough time to have quick breakfast and run to the library to take back a history of pixies through the ages, walking out the girls dorm with Ginny and Hermione.

Meeting Harry in the common room he smiled giving Lilly a warm hug, "happy birthday beautiful, here's something that made me think of you." Lilly took a small box from him, inside was a white gold charm bracelet, it had a horse shoe the number seven, a chicken bone, and other lucky symbols.

"Thank you Harry, it lovely." Lilly pulled Harry into a strong hug kissing him softly smiling, "Well let's get some breakfast cos I am starving." Ginny said taking Lilly's arm in hers walking out the port hole.

After what seemed to be a long day Lilly felt happy, she was now sitting in the stands doing her school work glancing at the practice now and then to see what was going on.

Cormac McLaggen seemed like an ignorant player trying to take over Harry as captain, and it was slowly making Harry lose his mind trying to hold back out bursts of frustration and it made Lilly feel upset, watching the practice finish.

Meeting Harry outside the changing rooms they walked back to common room walking slowly together holding hands.

"Lilly I'm really worried about Saturday, I don't know if McLaggen is going to stop being so annoying," Lilly stopped them in there tracks looking at him sighing placing a hand to his cheek, Harry deeply lost in her eyes calming in them.

"Harry it's going to be fine, Ginny Dean and Demelza will work well, Jimmy and Ritchie have really improved, and McLaggen is going to understand that you're the number one captain, so relax." Lilly said kissing him quickly then hugging him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry it just I don't want to look like I don't know what I'm doing," Harry told Lilly putting a stray hair behind her ear, "You're a great captain Harry, you really are doing a top job," Harry laughed looking shocked, Lilly felt disappointed her eyes glassing over Harry kissing her forehead.

"I'm just trying to look like I'm know what I'm doing, half the time I'm just trying to stop myself going crazy." Lilly sighed deeply carrying on walking back to the common room getting her books out again helping Harry with his school work.

The days went by and Saturday was approaching fast Lilly was keeping busy helping other 6th years with homework, Harry was doing his best at the team, Hermione spending most free time in the hospital wing with Ron, Lilly knew that he was getting better as Hermione seem to be more cheerful.

Now sitting in the hospital wing with the gang talking about events that past, Ron begging Madam Pomfrey to let him go watch the match but after endless no's Hermione stayed with Ron as Lilly and Harry left for the match against Hufflepuff.

Getting her seat at the back waiting for the match to start it felt like a bad storm was heading her way she had no control, Luna was doing the commentary for the match her dreamy voice watching the players lift off the ground starting the game.

Lilly sitting on the edge as McLaggen looked less focused on the rings, taking it in turns telling every one what there doing wrong, Harry flying at him telling him to go back to the goals, Lilly could tell that Harry lost all patience as McLaggen took a bat of one of the beaters, she wasn't sure which one.

The events after that seemed to go in slow motion as McLaggen smacked a bludger, it curved towards Harry colliding with his head, Lilly watched as Harry's body fell to the ground getting to her feet moving quickly down to the ground were Harry laid unconscious on the grass, Lilly followed him with Madam Hooch to the hospital wing, they were met by Madam Pomfrey who started healing Harry, Lilly had to wait with Ron and Hermione telling them what happened listening to Luna talk about the rest of the match, people came in to see Harry after the match, Lilly felt bad after the results were three hundred and twenty to sixty.

Lilly sitting by Harry's side kissing his forehead lightly before standing up walking towards the door, "And where are you going Lilly?" Ron asked Hermione looking puzzled, "your not gonna wait until he wakes up?" Lilly looked to the time it was coming up till seven and she promised to meet Snape in his office, making an excuse that she was catching up on her potions work in the library .

Chapter 19

Stalker in the night

Walking up to Snape's office door looking behind herself, she didn't know why but she felt like she was being followed, pushing the feeling aside knocking loud hearing Snape inviting her in.

Lilly saw the same jars and felt uneasy sitting down at his desk she knew what she had to ask before she could ask properly he smiled.

"You want to know if Occlumency can help you with Harry's assignment to get Slughorn's memory?" He said staring deep into her eyes, she still felt uncomfortable when he done this, but slowly she was getting the ability to do it as well.

Lilly knew that Harry had to do it himself but she wanted to help all she could, Snape looked different to her now, he even wore a smile glancing looks from her to the table.

"I know Harry has to do this on his own I just want to help all I can." Lilly felt ok with her answer watching him watch her, Lilly's mind felt like an open book that Snape slowly read with great pleasure.

"Yes it is possible but I hope you respect Dumbledore's wishes for Harry to do this himself, now I would like to focus on your non verbal spell work, ready." Lilly taking out her wand left the matter be, starting to concentrate on what she had to do.

After two hours of work with Snape Lilly felt so exhausted knowing she had an hour until she had to be back at the dorm, she decided to take a bath walking to the prefect bathroom, she had known the password from Hermione.

Lilly couldn't help but get that eerie feeling of being followed, looking behind her she saw nothing walking into the bathroom running the taps slowly undressing getting into the warm water.

Relaxing in the bubbles letting every worry drift away, closing her eyes tipping her head under the water drifting under getting more relaxed in the peace with just herself in a quite time alone.

Lifting her head out the water Lilly's peace was shattered at the sight of Draco Malfoy watching her at the edge of the bath with his famous smirk, Lilly covered herself backing away towards her clothes.

"Looking for this Lil," Malfoy's voice was creepy and in his pale finger was her wand, what she was so eager to get her hands on.

"What do you want Draco?" Lilly feeling more and more insecure about being vulnerable around him, she didn't trust him and no one would be able to help her.

"I was just thinking why would you be sneaking away from poor Potter, the so called 'boyfriend' to see Snape, and leave his office after two hours!" Lilly suddenly knew it was him who gave her that feeling, "Why have you been following me, to be honest you don't look yourself lately, Pansy wearing you out already?" Lilly said thinking of how to get out of this situation., Malfoy's face fell quickly taking her wand in both hands, Lilly gasped as he bent it slightly but not enough to break it.

"No but then your precious Potter hasn't left me alone, I know he thinks I'm up to something, but if he doesn't stop, I will be seeing you," Malfoy throwing her wand into the water she watched it sink, Malfoy grinded waving his wand muttering a spell, the bubbles moved away from her, exposing her naked body, staring for a while before walking away.

Lilly couldn't move feeling numb why did she always get stuck in the middle of their feuds, and why did he have to follow her now retrieving her wand from the bottom of the pool size bath, then getting out and dried.

Making her way back to the common room Lilly trying to keep a cool head, she didn't want to worry anyone, but flash backs of the last time this happened she didn't tell anyone which ended in her being kidnapped and nearly killed by Malfoy, but she didn't want to tell Harry, it would only end bad.

The common room was deserted Lilly sat on a chair close to the fire her mind blank and all her thoughts didn't make sense, closing her eyes drifting away the same nightmare returned, she didn't want this right now.

Opening her eyes to see the entire Gryffindor staring at her, she didn't understand what was going on, Ginny making her way through the crowded common room sitting next to Lilly her face shocked, Ginny now taking her hand in hers, under her breath asking her a question that Lilly didn't understand.

With McGonagall making her way to Lilly, on the way telling students to go back to bed, many making huffing noises on the way back to the dorms, Lilly's mind was still a blur listening to McGonagall telling Ginny to return to bed she will take things from here.

The words she spoke didn't seem to be heard but blurred, helping her to her feet McGonagall walked Lilly out of the common room, they walked to a stone gargoyle Lilly could make out little speech from her but every word was slow and muffled.

Lilly didn't understand what was going on with the dreams, they stopped but now it seemed they had to mean something, why else would she still suffer.

McGonagall lead Lilly up the circler staircase met by a wooden door, McGonagall knock waiting until Dumbledore let them in, he looked full of concern for Lilly who looked to see Snape standing at the desk his knuckles clenched on the edge looking mad for some reason taking his leave rushing past Lilly and McGonagall.

Dumbledore seemed to Lilly to be telling McGonagall that she could leave, even though the speech wasn't clear she could feel the fear in the air as McGonagall wanted to make sure Lilly was ok.

An odd silence filled the room Dumbledore sat at his desk, Lily watched the sleeping portraits of old headmasters and Mistresses Lilly calming down heard Dumbledore's voice clear as day, rubbing her eyes thinking of what happened to her, feeling light headed and more confused than ever.

"It seems I have underestimated you Miss Smith, I would like to know how often has this Happened to you?" Lilly brought her hands up to her forehead, it felt like it was being split into two and she couldn't under stand why, looking back to Dumbledore with pleading eyes.

"I have been having the nightmares since my mother died, but I never felt like this before, what's wrong with me?" Dumbledore pulled a face of confusion glimpsing at Fawkes, then back to her, "Lilly you have no idea, your voice was not your own, you spoke of doom will return to Hogwarts death will fill up until the last phoenix flies into a sunrise, you have been repeating it until you started to admire my portraits." Lilly felt a churn in the pit of her stomach the room felt like it could swallow her whole.

"I don't understand sir, I didn't know what was happening I was lost, and I can't think why this would happen!" Lilly's voice seemed light but Dumbledore appeared to still be studying her, and smiling lightly at he offering her a hard candy from a bowl.

"I would say you have had your first premonition, and hopefully not the last, you did scare quite a few fellow students, but McGonagall did tell me that Ginny refuse to go back to sleep until she knows your ok, how do you feel?" Lilly finished her sweet scratching her nose then rubbed it with the back of her hand, to now see blood.

"I feel like my head has an axe in it, I just don't believe it, I never really cared to believe in all that psychic junk, now I'm being told hay you might be one," Lilly said standing up her head feeling more and more swollen, "Well a trip to the hospital wing will help you with that," Dumbledore said leading Lilly to the office door, they walked to the hospital wing in a daze, her head sore she saw Ron and Harry talking quietly to each other.

Harry's head now turning to face Lilly watching Madam Pomfrey showing Lilly to a bed, Dumbledore leaving shortly after telling Madam Pomfrey what happened to Lilly, then leaving.

After being given a variety of potions Lilly finally feel asleep waking up the next morning with Harry sitting by her side, smiling weakly Harry now running his hand through her hair kissing her softly on the cheek.

Lilly took the time to tell him of the events that night, Harry didn't understand why she would be taking these lessons with Snape, but he knew why Malfoy would try to get him off his scent by threatening Lilly, but the biggest shock was Lilly having a premonition.

"So you don't remember saying these things, and why now?" Harry watch as Lilly now sat up in bed her headache now gone but still lost in the confusion on what happened that night.

"I don't remember much, but then I think this is so ridiculous, I thought most seers were phoney but then I said, doom will return to Hogwarts death will fill up until the last phoenix flies into a sunrise, I have no idea what that could mean, but every Gryffindor heard me say it, and all I can remember is feeling completely dizzy and vacant." Lilly said rubbing her head feeling the odd sensation in her stomach, Ron was still asleep so talking to Harry about the things she said was easier.

After spending the rest of the day with Harry Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing, Hermione's idea of fun was completing homework, first thing Monday morning they were all free to go back to classes.

Chapter 20

Harry's got an idea

Lilly spend that Monday evening with Hermione and Ron sitting at a table, it seemed that Ron was finding it harder to catch up with his school work even with both Lilly's and Hermione's help.

After what seemed like minutes Harry returned telling them every thing, Lilly's favourite part was how Voldemort tried to get a job as DADA, it did explain why no one could keep the job for longer that a year.

Taking the week that seemed to turn into a month studying taking up most of Lilly's time, Lily had been helping Hagrid since he had been spending a great deal of time looking after Arogog who was slowly dying, which meant Hagrid roped Lilly in helping him with grading and class plans.

Sitting in the corner of court yard Lilly was surprised at how sunny it was getting, the cold was passing to a pleasant sunny day, Harry sat in quiet just thinking, Lilly knew what was on his mind, and didn't want to upset him.

"well I'm pretty sure I'm going to pass my Apparition test," Hermione said placing her leaflet back into her bag, Ron looking even more nervous about the test Hermione Lilly and himself would be talking that afternoon.

Harry didn't speak until a girl gave him a note, making sure the girl was out of earshot before speaking quietly to them, "Dumbledore said he wasn't going to give me anymore lessons until I got the memory off Slughorn," Harry opened the parchment eagerly before knowing it wasn't Dumbledore's writing, in fact it was Hagrid's informing them that Arogog had pass away, it was asking if they could attend his burial that evening, Lilly couldn't Ron didn't want to go and Hermione thought it was a bad idea.

After a few moments it dawned on Lilly, us the Felix Felicis which Harry agreed to, so Harry would go alone to Hagrid's cabin giving Lilly some time to finish up on some homework.

The great hall filled with nerves all the student who turned seventeen were now taking their apparitions test, Lilly watched as some past others failed, Hermione was the first of the three to take the test, she past with flying colours, then Lilly was next trying to control her stomach she concentrated hard her three d's in her mind spinning on the spot then apparating into her hoop perfectly.

Ron on the other hand was the one to fail, even though he managed to apparate he left half an eyebrow behind, Lilly and Hermione tried to build his confidence up saying he will do it next time but Ron wasn't having any of it.

Talking to Harry in the common room, they were all sitting next to the fire, Lilly curled up in Harry's lap, Hermione and Ron sitting close talking over the plan one more time, after every one had left for dinner the plan was set in motion.

Now that Harry was off getting the memory Lilly Hermione and Ron were now once again sitting around the fire with school books completing homework and practicing non verbal spells, Ron not catching on as Hermione and Lilly tried to explain how to get it right, putting away their things Hermione and Lilly got ready for bed the last thought in Lilly's mind was hoping that their plan worked and the Harry was back in the boy's dorm with Slughorn's memory.

Waking the next morning Lilly found herself feeling giddy, but the feeling dropped Hermione and Lilly noticed a crying Ginny in the girls shower room, "Ginny what's wrong?" Lilly asked putting an arm around her as Hermione got some tissue, Ginny sat sobbing in Lilly's arms, it was a while before anyone could understand what Ginny was saying.

"Dean ditched me, said something about needed some space, and then I saw him snogging Lavender Brown out side the great hall," Lilly and Hermione now sitting with Ginny letting her cry it out, they all missed breakfast heading to their first class.

Harry putting the Muffliato in charms catching Hermione and Lilly up on what happened that night,

Walking into the common Room it was one of their joint free period, Ron asking why Hermione and Lilly wasn't at breakfast, "Dean dumped Ginny," Hermione said walking to the common room, Lilly smirking "he is a lying scumbag, told Ginny he needed space, then was caught red handed snogging Lavender Brown," Ron glanced behind him seeing Dean walking behind with an arm around Lavender, his face turning red with rage.

Walking into the common room they were all happy to see Katie Bell, she was surrounded by her seventh year friends, Lilly was happy to see that she is ok asking her how she had been.

Harry bombarded her with questions about what happened to her, after she told them she didn't really remember a thing, but Katie already heard about what happened with the latest quidditch match and was looking forward to being back on the team.

Now that Harry had his team back he was looking forward to practice some new moves, with the last match of the session coming up Lilly enjoyed watching everyone have a laugh even Ginny had cheered up taking the micky out of Ron and Harry.

Day's leading up to the last match were the worst, Lilly spending the time to study even though she didn't tell Harry she still went to do extra work with Snape.

The match was looming ever so close, only a few days to go and Harry was constantly thinking so it gave Lilly time to sneak off to practice her skills with Snape or by the beech tree.

Hermione was relentlessly trying to help Ron no throw up with nerves every five minutes, Lilly knew that this match was the one to decide if they would still be holding the cup or watching it go to Ravenclaw, Lilly spent most nights sitting in the common room studying and listening to Ron and Harry.

"I was thinking of fooling chasers making think I'm going left, wait and dive right at the last minute," Ron was getting more excited, Lilly putting the book she was reading down on her knee, "Ron it would be better if you swerve left make a sharp turn right, extend you left hand to balance yourself then twisted the tall of your broom, clean hit will send the Quaffle far." Lilly look to see the entire common room go quite, she didn't know what went wrong, "did I make a complete fool of myself, I just read Quidditch skills and trick shots, I thought it though, Harry why did you let me go on like that?" Harry smiling putting an arm around her waist kissing her softly.

"I think that was a good idea, Ron should try that one out, when did you start understanding quidditch?" Harry grinning from ear to ear, Lilly feeling better as she put her book back in her bag joining the conversation about the last match.

The next day Lilly was feeling quite pleased with herself she loved talking quidditch, making her way to the great hall she couldn't help but catch up with Snape, "Sir, Professor Snape, I want to talk to you about something you mentioned in class, I was wondering about different ways of deflecting a Inferi, and I was wondering if I should put something about that in my essay?" Snape nodding lightly before answering her, "yes that would be good, there is a book that will help you in the restricted area, I will give you a pass," feeling please Lilly was going to make her way to the great hall, but a blood churning scream stopped her.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" Snape quickly making his way to the screams, Lilly close behind him.

Entering the boys bathroom Lilly's eyes widen, Draco lying on the floor his face and chest cut open, blood and water covered the floor like a river, Harry was standing in the corner as Snape went to work at healing Draco.

"Harry what did you do?" Lilly's voice was short and shacky, Moaning Myrtle hovering over the scene squalling, "Harry Potter, murdered Draco Malfoy, here I saw it all," Harry's eyes avoiding hers, she knew deep inside what he did wasn't ment to kill Draco.

"Miss Smith, go to the hospital wing, tell Madam Pomfrey to get a bed ready?" Lilly gave one quick look to Harry before leaving in a run, making it to the hospital wing her breath sharp in her lungs.

"Madam Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy hurt, Professor Snape bringing, him, need bed, now!" Lilly leaning over catching what little breath she had, Madam Pomfrey now getting a bed ready, no sooner had Lilly told her the news Snape arrived with Draco.

"I must return to deal with Potter, you'll be ok from her, Miss Smith can help you" Snape's voice was cold placing Draco on a bed leaving with out saying another word, Lilly went straight to helping Madam Pomfrey, taking a jar of nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey, "Just dab it on the cuts, and I will get some dittany immediately, that should stop any scaring." Walking back into her office, Lilly now dipping her finger into the jar placing the ointment onto the cuts.

"What you doing, get off me you dirty mudblood," Draco spate at Lilly, she just glared at him, "I am helping heal you, so keep still?" Draco resting back down, Lilly couldn't help but feel her fear for Draco drift away, that day he nearly died at the hands of Harry, and she wanted to make sure he was ok.

"I bet your happy, I have been put in my place, and I'm lying here like an infant with you hovering over me like some healer," Draco's voice was bitter, Lilly finished off putting the jar down, then wiping the ointment off her finger with a nearby towel.

"No Draco I'm not happy, my boyfriend did a stupid thing, what did you do to make him do that, and for your information I want to be a healer when I finish Hogwarts." Lilly sat next to him ,her arms folded looking to madam Pomfrey's office, "look I can't go back and change what I did, I was jealous and acted foolish," Draco sat up staring in Lilly's direction, Lilly's eyes avoiding him.

"You can't, and I don't really like talking about it, my mum didn't want me to come back, and I begged until she said yes." Tears slowly falling down her face, Draco reached out wiping it away, Lilly pushing it away looking shocked, "don't touch me, Draco what you did was sick and demented I never thought you would go that far." Lilly now wiping the tears from her face, Draco sitting up closer to her.

"I was going to us the Cruciatus curse on him, he said a spell I don't know," Draco looked to his hands, then to Lilly, "Your looking for this?" Lilly said holding up Draco's wand.

"Yes, look I…" Lilly cut him off, "I'm going to find Harry, Draco you should really think about what your doing, is it worth risking your life, you know there is always a helping hand, it's just a matter of taking it." Lilly took one last look at Draco before leaving the hospital wing, were ever Harry was, he had a lot to explain.

Chapter 21

Quidditch virgin

Walking back to the common room Lilly had a million questions going though her head, what had Harry been hiding from her, had he lied when he said he would stop following Draco, and why did that fight happen if only Harry just walked away.

Quickly saying the password Lilly rushed into the busy common room, everyone wanting to know what had happen, sitting in the centre of the fuss Harry talked of his detentions with Snape starting from Saturday, Lilly felt her heart pound who would take his place as seeker, but then that was easy Ginny would, but they were a chaser short, Ginny saying that she never wanted Dean near her ever again, he returned the feelings for only a few day ago they got into a huge fight coursing Ginny to jinx him so badly he needing to spend the night in the hospital wing.

"I think if we train Lilly, she could replace me as chaser," Ginny's voice clear above the crowed room, "What, I can't play will be fourth place, I can't live with myself," Lilly felt all eyes on her like once she was the only hope, and she couldn't take the pressure.

"You could Lilly, I believe in you, you know how the game works, the rules and everything." Harry said standing up walking toward her, "But Harry, I can't fly, I fell off my broom first try, broke my nose and never tried flying again." Lilly's hand shacking feeling Ron's hand on her shoulder, "Harry can teach you, and you can use his firebolt for the match, no one can fail on that, right Harry?" Ron now hoping someone else would say something.

"Yeah and what am I going to wear, I haven't got a uniform," Ginny who no one notice missing returned with her spare uniform smiling, Hermione taking out her wand replaced Weasley to Smith, "So that a uniform sorted, a broom and flying is easy once you get the hang of it," Ginny now smiling wide, "fine I'll do it, but you all can't hate me when I suck." Feeling happy with that Lilly turned to face Harry, "we need to talk NOW!" Lilly spoke quickly taking his arm leading him out the common room, people making wolf whistles as they left.

Walking out into the ground they walked in silence, Lilly felt herself feel more sure of what she was going to say, and Harry wasn't going to sweet talk his way out of it.

Now standing under the beech tree Lilly started her questions, "Harry I want to know everything, I want no lie…" Harry staring at his feet, his face now shooting up to meet her stern look, "Lilly I never lied…" Lilly now glaring intensely at him.

"yes you did Harry, you said you were going to leave him alone, you didn't, and I know you didn't, so tell me everything you know, now Harry." Lilly's eyes like stone reminding him of Molly.

"I had Dobby and Kreacher follow him while I was in the hospital wing, they told me he was using the Room of Requirements, he is fixing something in that room, and I tried to get in to see what, but I don't know what his using it for so I failed, I wanted to question him in person today, but we had that fight." Lilly felt like screaming at him, but taking slow breaths she thought of what to say, "Harry why, I thought that you would drop it, but your never thinking of others, you used a spell that you didn't know the reaction, and you nearly killed Draco, I'm not saying that what he was going to do was any better but, Harry look at me," Harry's focus snapped back to the conversation, his face painted with guilt, she felt herself feel so lost her vision blurred, Harry was kneeling next to her, she could see the branches of the beech tree above her, she was lying on the ground.

"Lilly are you ok?" Harry's voice soft next to her she felt woozy, the scull splitting headache, then it dawned on her, "Harry what did I say?" Lilly now getting off the ground wiping dirt off her robes, "you said the serpent and the wise man atop of the broken tower, wisdom will fall under the green sun, the serpents true face reviled." Lilly felt a haunting sensation in her stomach, she had a feeling she knew what it ment, but she couldn't help but fell her legs give way falling again vomiting under the shade of the tree, the sun setting slowly.

Spending a long time conniving Harry she didn't need the hospital wing and that she would be fine, that night Harry got permission off McGonagall to train Lilly, even though she was mad at Harry for what he did, she didn't want to lose the cup that seemed to be the main centre piece of the office.

Lilly was fully aware of what being on the team meant, other houses taunting her as she made her way to classes, the attention made her feel even more scared of failing, and even though she was a decent flyer Lilly only had one goal, not to fall of broom and look a total idiot.

Waking up the Saturday of the match was hard for Lilly, not only was her dreams haunting her first she was playing the match naked, but then Ron was having sex with Hermione on his broom while Ginny jinxed and hexed all the opposite team, and Harry was standing in the stands yelling at her that the fish are swimming in the north sky and monkeys love tuna salad.

Getting into a warm shower Lilly keep thinking optimistic she would not muck this up, meeting Harry Ron and Hermione in the common room they all went to breakfast together, all the way getting peep talked from fellow Gryffindor's and even more taunting from everyone else, Lilly couldn't wait for this match to be over.

Saying her last goodbyes to Harry before he rushed off to the dungeons for his first detention, Lilly walked with Ron and Ginny to the changing rooms getting dressed every one looked to every one Lilly smiled, "were going to win for Harry," every one cheering loud, "for Harry" leaving the changing room for the match to end all matches.

Everything seemed so different on the pitch, she could see the whole school watching her every move, madam Hooch now blowing the whistle, Ron taking Harry's place as captain shuck hand with the Ravenclaw captain, Ginny watching the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang, the Quaffle and Bludgers were released, then the golden snitch.

Lilly never really knew how fast a match went, sitting in the stands she just watched the teams fly about, but she understood there was more to just flying about, there was the Quaffle to catch, Katie throwing to her Lilly dodging a Bludger nearly hitting her arm, swerving past a Hufflepuff chaser, then whoosh her first goal, even Luna made an effort to watch the match telling everyone of Lilly's excellent serer gifts, after two hours of play Lilly was so into the game she lost track of the score, last she remembered was being up two hundred and eighty to a hundred and thirty, then the sound of a crowd gone wild.

Lilly now catching sight of Ginny holding the snitch, the final score four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty, Lilly was Happy to have a quick shower, and put on her victory outfit.

In the Gryffindor common room a party was in full swing, Lilly couldn't wait for Harry to return to tell him the good news, talking to Ron near the window, Ron admiring the cup feeling a deep pride, "How do you feel king Weasley," Lilly laughed bowing down to him, feeling Seamus and Neville lifting her off the ground carrying her on their shoulders, Lilly now holding the cup her head screaming, Hermione on the other hand trying to convince Seamus and Neville to put her down, since Lilly was wearing a short skirt and her hot pants flashing for the whole common room to see, but Lilly's eyes lit up seeing Harry enter.

Whacking Seamus on the arm the let her down, giving the cup to Ron running into Harry's arms kissing him wildly all of the common room cheering, "we won mate four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty," Ron now rising the cup grinning Hermione by his side smiling with pride.

Now that the worrying about quidditch was over Lilly couldn't wait until next year, she was going to try out for the team, and thought of buying her own broom.

Rolling through may Ginny starting her revision for her O.W.L Lilly and Hermione helping her as well as Ron and Harry finish homework, Lilly stopped going to her extra lessons with Snape spending as much time with Harry.

Time seemed to be looking better, and it was slowly dawning on Lilly that around this time next yeah she would be sitting her N.E.W.Ts.

Chapter 22

Lilly the seer

Sitting with Ginny in the library Lilly was helping her with Transfiguration, it was easier helping Ginny she seemed to take the work in.

"I can see your working hard, Miss Weasley, Miss Smith, could you give this to Harry?" Lilly turned round to see Dumbledore standing behind them she smiled taking a rolled up piece of parchment, "Yeah I'm going back to the common room soon," Dumbledore smiled before leaving them to carry on.

Back in the common room Lilly snuggled down next to Harry, "You have fun without me?" Lilly asked kissing him on the cheek, "yes, and I can't wait to come back to the Burrow to visit you, and you can help me learn more before my apparition test," Lilly giggled feeling Harry's fingers tiggle her hip.

"Oh by the way Dumbledore gave me this to give to you." Lilly said taking the parchment out of her bag, Harry read it with a smile, "a meeting with Dumbledore tonight," Harry smiling to himself, "do you think it's a you know what," Ron said excited making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Well what time does he want you to meet him," Lilly asked biting her lip, Harry placed a hand to her face kissing her slowly, "eight o'clock why," Lilly blushed before whispering in his ear, "is there enough for us to be alone?" Lilly's breath warm on his face, "I have the perfect place," Harry said kissing her hand, "meet me here at six thirty, ok" Lilly giggling again watching Harry and Ron go to the boys dorm to put their school books away, it was almost time for dinner.

Eating a quick dinner Lilly decided to go get change dressing into something sexy, getting to the girls dorm at about six Lilly took out her favourite skirt that she wore to the quidditch celebration, and a black halter top, with her lucky hot pants, giving herself a quick look in the full length mirror, and her hair brushed straight it seem to be the longest she had it for years the time now twenty five past six.

Making her way down to the common room before entering she checked her refection one last time, her top good her skirt perfect, last but not least her black knee length boots, feeling happy with herself putting her wand in the band of her hot pants.

Entering the common room Harry sat by the fire waiting for her, Lilly snuck up on him covering his eyes, "Guess who?" Lilly whispered kissing his neck, "Erm is it Hermione?" Harry said laughing as Lilly pouted, taking her hand Harry walked her to the port hole walking out, then down to the Room of Requirements, "well I have to find something first," Lilly stopped in her tracks, "You want to find that stupid book," Lilly knew that Harry's potions work had been slipping and Lilly's constant studying helped him not fail completely.

"Yes, you don't want me copying off you forever," Harry told her keeping a close eye ahead of himself, "yes but copy off a psycho who has spells that cut people up like warm butter," Lilly replied hearing a voice from round a corner, Harry now walking slowly ahead of her sighing with relief waving for Lilly catching up with him to see professor Trelawney, after an interrogation from Harry she knew that she was drunk, but looking to her hands taking out a tarot card, Lilly recognized it as being the lightning struck tower, Lilly went into her premonition, serpent and wise man broken tower, was her vision some how linked with Dumbledore.

Lilly didn't hear much of the conversation, Harry looked a mixture of anger and pain, Lilly could feel a connection with his mind, at last it was working, his mind was running mad random works of Snape and betrayal, Lilly couldn't help but feel his rage slip into her.

"Harry you go tell Dumbledore, I will take professor Trelawney ok, I will see you in the common room later ok," Harry nodding running in the opposite direction.

Getting Hermione and Ron to the common room after dumping Trelawney in her office, Lilly explained all that had happened, shortly Neville and Ginny joined them, after talking about action to stop Malfoy Harry entered the common room running to his dorm, not before long returned with the marauders map and the rest of the Felix Felicis, "Lilly your in charge, keep an eye on Snape and Malfoy, you know what you have to do." As of that he left only quickly mention his leaving with Dumbledore to hunt down a Horcrux, only taking his invisibility cloak with him.

Lilly could feel a connection with her vision and dreams tonight she must choose her side and fate, for she may be the only hope to save a life.

Chapter 23

Wise man and the serpent

Lilly felt the map tremble in her hand she knew what to do, Harry had faith in her telling Hermione Ginny and Luna to watch Snape, out of every one in the DA Luna was the only on to reply to her call, probable because she checked her coin every five minutes in case there was a DA meeting.

Lilly Ron and Neville were now making their way down the seventh floor corridor, she couldn't see Draco on the map, stopping to catch her breath lilly could felt her heartbeat race, and all she could do is wait.

Seeing now Draco was exit the room with death eaters, she signalled Ron and Neville to follow her, Draco dropped a bag to the ground once he spotted Lilly the hall was bathed in darkness, Lilly knew that he had Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in his left hand the hand of glory, Lilly lifting her wand "Lumos" she muted Ron trying the spell as well, "Ron it's not gonna work." Ron putting his hand in front of him hitting Neville who jumped tripping over grabbing Lilly's skirt to steady himself, but the skirt ripped clean in two.

"Neville," Lilly shouted before she could repair the skirt a hollow voice shouted down the corridor, "Avada Kedavra," sending green sparks down in their direction, lucky that they all had taken some Felix Felicis, sticking together Lilly could feel Ron and Neville close to her, she must find a way out of this, her mind now focused where was Draco heading, then the vision she had broken tower, the highest one was the Astronomy tower.

"Stop that you'll kill us all," A dark voice shouted after a load thud echoed down the corridor, it seemed in the darkness she hit a fellow death eater, she had to get them out of the corridor, putting her wand in the band of her hot pants Lilly asked Ron to take one hand, and Neville take the other.

Getting out of the darkness, she saw members of the order fighting death eaters, in the corner of her eye she saw Draco running on his own, she followed him up the stairs, "Expelliarmus." Draco's cold voice shouted, walking through the door after him, she could see that Draco had just disarmed Dumbledore.

Lilly studying the ground, two brooms lay next to Dumbledore, the whole tower light up my the dark mark, but no sight of Harry, did he sneak by helping down stairs, "who else is hear," Draco's voice echoed into the cold night air, Lilly feeling it as she noticed what little she was wearing.

"A question I might ask you, Lilly your not with him?" to Lilly's surprise Draco just notice her standing behind him, "no I have back-up, there are death eaters in your precious school," Lilly taking her wand out but before she could us it, Draco repeated the disarming spell Lilly's wand falling to the ground, Lilly could see the spell coming for miles and dropped it at the last second making him think he done it.

Draco pointing his wand back to Dumbledore, grabbing Lilly pulling her closer to his body, she could feel his warm breath on her neck, Dumbledore's eyes connected with hers he looked so tired.

"Draco let her go," Dumbledore's voice was weak but he didn't show it, "and why should I let this mudblood out my sight?" Draco now pulling tighter on her arm, Dumbledore looked pained by this, "Draco please don't use such an offensive word in front of me please?" Draco let out a dry laugh, before letting out all that he had done to try and kill him, Lilly felt all the dots connect and Harry was right, Dumbledore not doing anything to try and protect himself.

Draco could feel that Dumbledore was staling him taking over, then the topic of Snape come up Lilly couldn't help but feel scared.

The conversation long Draco kept his grip on Lilly, his arm around her waist pulling her into him making her a human shield.

The noises getting louder Draco's sweat was dropping onto Lilly's bare back, looking at her smirking down to her, "well Lilly your looking extremely sexy tonight, is this for me?" Draco whispered into her ear grabbing her arse, Lilly tensing up with his free hand pulling down the straps of her top, Dumbledore sighing, "Draco, please leave her, this is between you and me," letting her go Lilly ran to Dumbledore.

"Get away from him, I'm warning you stay away," Lilly ignored him turning to Dumbledore, "sir what do I do?" Lilly asked, in the reflection of Dumbledore's glasses Draco pointing his wand at her back, "Crusio," Lilly felt red hot pain run through her falling to the ground, her screams loud feeling like she was dieing, Draco lifted the curse laughing at Lilly lying on the floor weeping to herself.

Dumbledore glanced from Lilly to Draco, "you didn't have to do that, now lets talk about your options," his voice clear and loud Dumbledore seeing Lilly get up to a sitting position.

"MY options, I'm the one with the wand, I'm going to kill you," Draco's wand hand shacking violently, "my dear boy, let us have no pretence about that, if you were to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means." Dumbledore said soothing Draco.

"I haven't got any options, I've got to do it he'll kill me, he'll kill my whole family!" Draco's voice weak looking down to Lilly, she felt he eyes connect with his, she got to her feet walking to face him.

Lilly putting her hand over his wand lowering it, "Draco you remembered what I told you, is it worth risking your life, you know there is always a helping hand, it's just a matter of taking it, please take my hand, you always have a choice you don't have to kill, Dumbledore can protect you and your parents, please." Lilly could feel his other hand cup her face, "I have to Lil, there's no stopping true evil, His risen up and is consuming all, Lilly you need to accept that the dark lord is most powerful, you'll join him or die, please I don't want you to be killed." Draco letting a single tear fall, Lilly wiping it away, "No one is going to kill me, please let us help you," Dumbledore smiled at them, "see even after all you put her through, Lilly still has faith in you, so Draco please."

Lilly felt the connection in it all, could she save him and betray Harry, she couldn't let Draco do this.

Seeing four death eaters join the scene, one man that looked odd his face lopsided, a stocky woman who could be his sister, then one whose robes looked uncomfortably tight, he looked straight at Lilly grinning.

Draco now pushing her away, Lilly's body falling to the ground as the death eaters mocked Dumbledore, Lilly using the time to feel around for her wand, feeling it on the tips of her fingers she went to grab it, she could summon Dumbledore's wand, but before she could get a proper grip she saw out the corner of her eye a death eaters foot coming down on her hand, using the little time she had she pushed the wand away feeling the full weight on her fingers hearing bone snap.

The death eater seemed to take pleasure in hearing Lilly cry in pain taking his foot off, the looked back to the others.

Then on with tight robes who she heard Dumbledore call Fenrir Greyback walked to her, putting a scummy hand around her throat lifting her clean off the ground, Lilly could smell the mixture of dirt sweat and blood coming off him, Graybacks nails tight on he skin the blood on his was fresh, Lilly prayed that no one was killed by this beast.

"Dumbledore how would you feel if I killed this lovely young woman, see I have a maimed tonight, but I must kill," Lilly could feel red hot tears run down her cheeks.

"Draco do it already or let one of us…" before the death eater finished the door opened once more to revile Snape.

"Put her down Fenrir?" Snape's voice cold and sharp, as ordered Greyback dropped her to the ground, Lilly now clutching her hand, it wouldn't stop throbbing.

"Severus…" Lilly could hear Dumbledore speak softly, her eyes focus on him the conversation was loud but no one else heard, what was going on right in front of their eyes.

"Severus you know, what to do, and I want you to do it now," Lilly's mind filling with the words of her headmaster, she looked to him he knew what she was doing, "Lilly don't hate me, you will have to keep this to yourself," Snape's voice clear in her mind.

"Severus… please…"

Lilly turned to Snape his face like stone, his eyes harsh and inhuman, "Avada Kedavra!" the events after seemed to go in slow motion, the jet of green light shot from Snape's wand, hitting Dumbledore clean in the chest, Lilly felt a scream leave her mouth using her unharmed hand covering her mouth, Dumbledore was blasted into the air, and for just a second that seemed like hours he hung under the scull bathed in green light, and then falling slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the edge and out of sight, tears now falling down Lilly's face like a river.

Chapter 24

Fears and tears

Snape now grabbing Draco turning to the door leaving fast, the death eaters followed leaving Lilly.

Harry now appearing from behind the door, she understood that he was wearing his cloak running to her side, "Lilly are you ok?" his voice was shacky, Lilly trying to breath taking her injured hand in hand nodding, "yes go help," Harry hesitated putting an arm around her.

"Your hurt, Lilly let me help you." Lilly now sighing, "Harry I'm ok go please leave me I'm fine!" hearing a load crash Harry now getting to his feet running out the door, after seeing the back of him disappear out the door Lilly feel forward clutching her hand crying and screaming into the cold night air.

Getting to her feet Lilly found her wand, "Accio Dumbledore's wand," Lilly looking in the green light Dumbledore's wand fly into her injured hand, winching in pain she hide it behind the door, noticing Harry's invisibility cloak, she would return for them later hiding it with the wand.

Entering the hall Lilly could see the mess, the ceiling had been blown up, and the hall deserted she didn't know how long she was on that tower, but the battle seemed to be over.

Keeping her wand out meeting some student wondering what's going on, Lilly told them to return to there common room's, her hand felt like it was on fire making her way to the hospital wing it felt right going there.

"Lilly are you ok?" Hermione running to her side, Hermione's arms around her, then pulling away Hermione took a good look at her.

"Lilly what happened, your hurt?" Ron now next to Hermione taking Lilly's Left hand, Lilly pulling it back, "I'm fine, Harry hasn't turned up yet?" Lilly asked looking around the room, one bed had Neville with Ginny and Ginny next to him, he was unconscious, but next to him was a face she didn't recognise, "who's…" but before she asked fully Ron's face fell, "It Bill, Greyback attacked him, he was going for Ginny, but Bill grabbed him away from her, now…" Ron's eyes filling with tears, Hermione pulling him into a hug, kissing him softly.

Lilly ran from the hospital, she had to find Harry, she need to see him a static pull helped her find him, pushing past a crowed she saw Hagrid over Harry, Harry was refusing to move Lilly getting a look at the wise man who took her as his own, he was her legal guardian now he was gone, and she was alone again.

"Harry come with me please?" Lilly said putting her wand in the band of the hot pants she wore, no one paid much attention to her, Harry taking her right hand, she walked him through the crowed, the walked to the hospital wing in silence.

The nights events were a blur of grieving and Lilly felt it was her fault, if only she just picked up her wand sooner, or disarmed Draco when she had the choice, but now Draco gone was he alive or dead.

Sneaking out of the hospital wing Lilly walked back to the tower, everyone so busy talking no one would notice her leave, seeing Dumbledore's wand and Harry's clock she took them back with her to the hospital wing.

Giving McGonagall Dumbledore's wand, she left to Dumbledore's old office with Harry Ron and Hermione, Lilly stayed behind, and the fact Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her leave until her hand has healed.

Waking up in Harry's arm around her, she looked at the four poster bed, it was the head boy's room, a few hours after the news got out his parents took him home, McGonagall let them have the room, she understood that Lilly and Harry needed each other.

"Harry, this is all my fault," Lilly sitting up in the bed, Harry trying to put a reassuring hand around her, that night her hand was healed, but she wished it wasn't, and she couldn't help but every time she thought of Dumbledore she knew of all the things she didn't do, tears trickling down her rosy cheeks.

"Lilly there was nothing you or I could have done to save him, Lilly please don't blame your self," Harry pulling her trembling body towards his, brushing a hand through her hair kissing her forehead, "I just feel so lost, I should have known my premonitions meaning, the serpent and the wise man atop of the broken tower, wisdom will fall under the green sun, the serpents true face reviled, it was Snape killing Dumbledore, I should of known, but its too late," Lilly could feel Harry's lip pressing on hers pulling he in tight, kissing more passionately calming in his touch, Harry lying above her body weak from crying, but she felt better walking down to the great hall for breakfast, it seemed empty many student were picked up by there parents, it had been a week since Dumbledore's death, all classes and exams were cancelled, many students only staying for the funeral the next day.

Sitting in the common room after visiting Bill Lilly watch Harry read the note over again, it was left in the fake Horcrux and they had been trying to find out who could R.A.B, Hermione joined them with Ron shortly but nothing made sense to her, she thought she could get anything from a book, but they looked and found nothing.

"I can't find anything Harry there are a couple Roalind Antigone Bungs … Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton… but the don't seem to fit, the person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger ever had anything to do with him… no, but I want to talk about Snape!" Hermione looked to Lilly for support, "What about him," Lilly said brushing a tear out of her eye, she trusted him and never wanted to see him again, if she did she knew what she had to do.

"it just I was right about the half blood prince," Lilly rubbed a hand to her forehead, "I know do you have to rub it in!" Harry said putting an arm around Lilly, she was crying into her hand.

"Lilly I'm sorry, it's just.." Hermione looked to Ron who was shacking his head at Hermione, Lilly had told them all about the lessons she was doing with Snape, and how she had learned to trust him, and now she feels that ever one who she trust will die or be a evil spy.

"I'm fine guys, I just think I should get some sleep, big day tomorrow," lilly got up going to hers and Harry's room, the funeral was the next day, and promised McGonagall that she would say a few works.

Chapter 25

Lay to rest the wise man

Getting up early Lilly got dressed in a black skirt and white shirt with a black cardigan, the same outfit she wore to her mothers funeral, she didn't think so soon after her mothers she would be going to another.

Sitting in front of a vanity table Lilly looked deep into her reflection it seemed hollow to her, placing a hand on her speech her hand looked dirty, she was ashamed of thinking that Snape could be good, and now Molly and Arthur have taken Lilly under their wing, she was a legal witch, but she was still a child to Molly who wanted to make her ok, but Lilly had changed so much she didn't think like a child, or act like one, she was going to help Harry hunt down every death eater and make them pay.

Picking up a brush Lilly started to brush through her long hair, every stroke she cried silently to herself, she didn't notice Harry wake up and dress behind her.

Harry watch Lilly sit in silence brushing her hair, he knew she didn't notice him behind her, her eyes focused on her reflection.

Harry stood behind her placing a hand on her shoulder, her eyes reds with mascara running down her cheeks as she carried on brushing her hair.

"Lilly it's time, we have to go to the great hall," Harry spoke softly taking a cleansing cloth wiping her face clean, "I can't go Harry, if I go it means his really gone, I can't please don't make me go." Harry turning her around to face him, focusing on her eyes, Harry kneeled in front of her, "Lilly please I need you there with me, I will give you strength if you help me, I will help you, I love you," Harry leaned up kissing her gently on the forehead helping her up.

Walking into the great hall silence haunted the place, Dumbledore's chair sat empty McGonagall was the new headmistress but still sat in her old chair, Lilly final sat down next to Harry, her hands still shacky.

Even Ron who has the biggest appetite was playing with his food, because on the staff table was the minister of magic with Percy next to him, and no Hagrid but he probable didn't want to face anyone.

"It's almost time," McGonagall said looking to the other teachers, "please follow your head of house," Lilly got up breathing slowly walking slowly behind the rest of her house.

The sun was warming her body but inside Lilly felt cold, Harry holding her hand made her feel safer, Hermione was now sitting next to Ron, Ginny helping Neville into a chair next to Ron and Luna appeared next to Ginny, it seemed like a lot of people showed up for Dumbledore's funeral.

Watching Hagrid carry Dumbledore's body his eyes leaking like waterfalls, in his dustbin size hands was a body wrapped in purple robes with silver stars over it, Lilly taking slow breaths feeling Harry's arms holding her close to him.

A man Lilly had never seen before stood in front of Dumbledore's body starting a speech, Lilly felt Harry's hand gripping around hers, "Dumbledore had one of the most nobility of spirit, with every thing he done was a great intellectual contribution to the school, he never gave up hope, with him gone hogwarts has lost one of it best headmaster, and will be missed by most, I often thought of him to have the greatness of hearts." Sitting back in his seat Harry saw McGonagall stand in front looking in the crowed.

"One of the students have written a poem about Albus Dumbledore, Lilly Smith would you please come to the front please," McGonagall's voice was raspy over the noise of moving feet and whispers.

Harry quickly kissing her hand watching her walk slowly to Dumbledore's body, Lilly stroked the soft velvet robe, then turned to face the big audience watching her every move.

Looking into the crowed Lilly found Harry, he watched her his eyes straining to keep tears in, she didn't know if he was ashamed to cry, or keep a strong front for herself.

"I was eleven when I got my hogwarts letter, and my mother was proud of me, I felt like I was special here and Dumbledore was a man I could look up to and say wow, and after becoming friends with Hermione Ron and Harry, I got to know my headmaster, he wasn't like a teacher but a friend, and he made me feel safe, and even when the body dies, the spirit lives on for those who love us never truly leave us, I wrote this poem the day after the tragedy.

**Wise Man**

**A wish man on borrowed time,**

**Waiting for his fate,**

**Serpents sting a twist of fate,**

**Darkness taking all.**

**Now I am but one,**

**But my hearts still true,**

**Wish man smiling his smile,**

**And no one will forget who,**

**Albus Dumbledore,**

**Friend first, headmaster last.**

Lilly glance back to the sheet, her eyes trickling tears slowly down her face, she couldn't move Dumbledore's last words in her mind, his voice would never disappear in her mind, and she knew what she had to do.

Sitting back down next to Harry he smiled giving her a light kiss, "That was beautiful, Dumbledore would have loved it," Lilly glance to the floor, her whole life didn't seem that important as Harry took her hand walking her over to the beech tree, before they made it to the tree that once brought them great happiness was a place of deep sorrow, she just watch the great Albus Dumbledore put to rest in a great white tomb, and the minister of magic wanted a word with Harry.

"I'll be ok, I'll just wait here for you ok," Lilly sat under the tree taking off her cardigan tying it around her waist looking over the big lake, the water calm she closed her eyes, seeing Snape she opened her eyes to see nothing, but closing the to see he was clear as day standing in front of her.

"Lilly I need your help?" His voice was the one she remembered, the voice he used in the lessons, but she knew it was all lies, he was probable laughing at the fun of all those Muggle's getting killed including her mother.

"Why should I help you, your not worth it you murdering coward, yes I know you told Harry not to call you it but you are, and no one will ever trust you, so go one what do you want?" Lilly's voice was cold, she couldn't look him in the face, he made her feel more guilt she respected him, and it was a waste of time.

"Lilly if you understood what he made me do, he wanted me to keep my role as double agent, and I couldn't do it with out…" Lilly stood up brushing the dirt off her skirt, "with out what Severus with out killing the one of only people to trust you, how could you," Lilly wanted to kill him, wrap her hands around his throat until his body went limp.

"Lilly I took an unbreakable vow, I told Dumbledore and he decided that Malfoy would not be a killer like his father, but I do it to spare his innocents, and I did what I was ordered." Lilly let out a sarcastic laugh, "Draco innocent ha, he nearly killed me for choosing the one I love over him," Snape took a hold of Lilly's hand her eyes blinking back tears, "I know what he did Lilly, and he was sorry he didn't want to take it that far," Snape saw her body go rigged grabbing her hand back, "just like you felt bad about Lily and James Potter, you probable love the fact that the person you hated was dead, and the Mudblood, is that what you called her, you hate Muggle born and wish you were there when his parents were murdered like some toy, and wish you were on that bridge."

"I had nothing to do with your mothers murder, I swear if I could have helped her I would," Lilly felt a fire rage in her, "What do you want me to do," her voice softer feeling a hand brush her cheek, "Don't stop loving Harry, love him with your entire soul, for you're the key to save us all from the dark lord," Lilly took a deep breath, "what do you mean, I'm the key to what," Lilly feeling confused, "he knows that you hold the ancient magic, and he wants you as far from Harry as possible, even kill you, if you die for Harry, he will be protected again, but I don't want you to die, so keep him loving you and love him like I never got to love." Lilly felt a rush of emotion it wasn't her own but his.

Feeling her shoulder twitch she opened her eyes to see Harry leaning over her his face confused.

"Harry, I must have dozed off there, you wanted to talk?" Lilly felt Harry help her off the ground, his eyes deep in hers, they stood there in silence for what seemed like forever he spoke light and full of pain.

"Lilly I can't be with you, I'm going to be facing Voldemort and I know he will us you to hurt me, I can't live with myself if anything happened to you," Lilly felt a pain like never before, it was like some one took a sharp object and thrust it trough her heart, "Harry don't you love me?" Lilly's voice was beset with hurting, Harry went to touch her but she moved away from him, "Lilly of course I do, I just don't want you to get hurt or even killed," Lilly's head in her hands, she couldn't hold back tears or fight the urge to scream at him, "Harry Voldemort doesn't care if your with me or not, his one of the worlds best Ligimiens he won't be fooled into believing you don't love me by us not being together, and you said I give you strength and you need me, and I'm not going anywhere." Lilly felt Harry brush a stray hair off her face, her cheeks were red and her breathing fast.

"I knew what I was getting into the first day you kissed me, and I'm going stand by you no matter what, Dumbledore told you that love is your strongest gift."

Harry pulled her into his arms, she was warm and her hair smelt like fresh jasmine, her eyes were an invite into her soul, and he knew she was right.

"But Lilly, I feel so guilty why did I have to bring you into this, you're the one person that made me forget the pain, but it just coursed you pain, Lilly I can't let your life be like mine," Harry couldn't stop the tears, taking off his glasses the girl was just a blur to him, but he knew she wore a frown, her eyes clear.

"Harry, Voldemort may not have killed my mother, but his followers did, and my father dies when I was five, I was with him when he took his last breath, and I sat with him until a nurse arrived four hours later, I want to help, I need to see the light fade from their eyes, just like they deserve," Lilly never told Harry about her fathers death, and never really intended to but it was something that had to be said.

Harry placed his glasses back on pushing them up the bridge of his nose, he didn't think that she witnessed her fathers end, but he never asked, even when she said she could see the Thestral's.

"Lilly if I can't stop you, then I just hope we make it out this alive," Harry told her taking her hand in his, she looked up at him smiling, "we just have to hope for the best, and pray you will find the last Horcruxes, " Lilly sighed leaning up to feel Harry's kiss, it was warm and reassuring.

A fake cough court their attention, Hermione Ron Ginny Neville and Luna were all standing behind the tree, Lilly smiled as they looked better from the encounter.

"I can't believe that Hogwarts could close," Hermione said looking at the castle, Ron standing next to her took her hand in his, "Well it might not," Ginny said swinging from a branch, her hair let down after the funeral, Luna smiling to herself looked to Lilly, "I feel this is a beginning of something new." Lilly nodded thinking what would she had done if she didn't come to Hogwarts, her life wouldn't be like this at all.

"If it does reopen, I'm not coming back," Harry said putting an arm around Lilly pulling her closer, "but where would go Harry," Neville asked helping Ginny down from the tree, they looked to each other for a moment before looking back to Harry.

"I'm going back to the Dursley's like I promised Dumbledore, but it won't be long and I'm never going back again," Harry looked to Lilly, "but where would you go if you don't come back to school" Lilly asked resting her head against his chest, "I'd thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow, for me it stated, all of it I need to be there, and I can visit my parent's greaves, I'd like that" Lilly smiled she knew her plan clashed with his, but they glanced into each others eyes, and she Knew Harry thought, Lilly didn't think about telling him about her little vision of Snape, but then would he believe her.

"Then what you going to do," Ron asked looking to his best mate, Harry told them all his plan, Hermione and Ron nodding to each other.

"Where coming with you," Ron started, "To your aunt and uncle's and where ever you go after that," Hermione finished, Harry shacking his head lightly.

"No.." Harry said quickly, "I can't risk it, Lilly please," Lilly smiled at him the glanced to the white tomb, she knew Dumbledore would want the school to carry on for generations more, "you said to us before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to," Hermione stated looking to Ron then Harry, "we've had time haven't we," she finished smiling to Ron, "we're with you whatever happens," Ron now looking to Lilly.

"Fine," Harry said finally looking to Lilly for support.

"Well I think I'm gonna come back if it reopens," Lilly now watching the small ripples on the lakes surface, "Dumbledore would have wanted the school to stay open, and I'm going to do all I can to help." Harry smiled to Lilly, she was like him in a way, stubborn and brave, but most of all she was Dumbledore's girl, doing what she could to keep Hogwarts alive, "well it isn't any safer at home so parents should let there kids back," Ginny said smiling at Lilly, "I know my Gran will let me come back, and I want too to, I got N.E.W.Ts to take," Lilly laughed before Harry took her hand and walked them away from the crowd.

"Lilly I want to come with me, when I go to Godric's hollow will you come with me," Harry asked feeling her smile warm him up from the inside, "Yes of course I will, I love you so much," Lilly said being pulled into a tight embrace, "I love you too, Lilly I always will." Harry now swimming in her eyes kissing her slowly, in spite of everything, in spite of the dark and twisted path a head of him, in spite of the final meeting with Voldemort he knew must come, whether in a month, in a year or in ten, he felt his heart lift at the thought that there will be a golden day to spend with the people who mean the world to him.

The end, so I know it's long but please pretty please review it thank you so much.


End file.
